le ronronnement du moteur
by Kattre
Summary: dès le début c'était étrange. Leurs relation était déjà engagé, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne le sache complètement ...
1. Chapitre 1 : départ retardé

i can me take back.

j'aimai l'odeur de mon jardin après une pluie d'orage ; c'est ... C'ést l'un de mes meilleurs souvenir. Je me surprenais à courir dehors une fois la tempête passé et à sentir à plein poumons tous ceux que je pouvais. j'amais les gouttes de pluie des arbres me tombé dessus les unes après les autres quand je m'asseyait sous l'un d'entre eux. je pouvais resté des heures à comtemplé les nuages gris menaçant s'en allé tranquillement vers l'orizon ... Mais tout sa c'est quand j'avais 10 ans ... depuis je déteste la pluie ; la seule chose qu'elle m'a laissé c'est un gout amer dans la bouche et la penssé imédiate de ce souvenir qui me retourne l'estomac à chaque fois ... je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière.

je descend machinalement les marches en prenant garde à ne pas me faire surprendre à passé au travers d'une de celle-ci et me dirige vers ce que je devrais appelé la cuisine. Cela fait bien des années que cette maison n'a pas été habité et pour n'éveillé aucun soupçons, je fais bien attention à ne laisser aucune trace de mon passage. C'est ici ou je me réfugie quand il pleu. sa fait 4 mois que je vis entre la peur et le dégout de moi même et je commence à saturé ... ou à m'habituer je ne sais pas très bien. je n'ai peut être pas envie de m'habituer. je n'ai peut être pas envie de m'habituer à passer mes journées dehors à éissayer d'attrapé un lapin ou n'importe qu'elle autre source de nourritures ; je ne veut peut être pas prendre l'habitude de fuir vers cette maison vetuste dès que je temps s'assombri ; je ne veut peut être pas avoir peur dès que j'entend des paroles humaines approché de mon emplacement ...

En fait je fuis, tout simplement. Je fuis les gens. j'ai prit 18 ans hier mais personne n'était là pour le voir et pour le fêté avec moi ... J'attire vers moi une chaise de sous la table en bois vermoulu et m'assois dessus et en posant mon coude sur la table, je ne fus pas surprise de voir mon bras passé au travers ...

-" c'est pas vrai ..."

je me décide, en fin de compte, à remonté à l'étage et à m'allongé sur le lit le plus sur celon moi.

il y a quatres mois, il singlé c'est jeuté sur moi alors que je rentrais du travail que j'avais réussi à trouvé non loin de mon appartement ; dans ma tête, tout t'es flou tèllement sa c'est passé vite et je sais juste qu'il m'a mordu tel un chien enragé ... avant d'hurlé et de s'enfuir. je suis resté gisante sur le sol pendant un bon moment avant qu'un humble voisin prenne enfin la dessision de me rammené chez moi ... trop aimable.

et, sans même avoir eu mon mot à dire, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais devenu un loup-garou ... au début c'était assez théatrale, mes transformation incontrolé pendant mon travail était les plus spéctaculaire ... j'ai même failli tué une pauvre vielle dame venu cherché son pain ... Et oui, j'était en quelque sorte le soufifre du boulangé et j'allais bossé quand il ne sentais pas d"humeur à y allé. je me suis résolé à ne plus allé travaillé ... Et à fuir tout contact avec le monde extérieur par peur de tous les tués ... Il à alors fallu que je paie les factures d'eau, d'élécticité, de gaz et le loyé bien sur ... C'est à ce moment précis que je me suis décidé, après une longue réfléxion, à m'enfuir loin.

je ne vois plus ma famille ... Mon père est décédé et ma mère est dévenu folle. quand aux autres, je ne sais même pas ou ils vivent.

mon nouveau statut social ne me conviens pas mais, que faire quand vous n'avez plus rien ? genre rien du tout ? même pas de quoi brossé mes cheveux qui sont en quelques sorte en période de rébéllion ... J'ai eu de la chance de voir cette endoit. au début j'avais peur de cette maison tout droit sorti du dernier film d'horreur, surtout les nuits ou la pluie s'infiltrait et faisait des " plics" toute les deux secondes ... j'avais l'impression ... Une mauvaise impression.

mais je me suis dit que j'étais la prédateur et que j'était tout en haut de l'échelle alimentaire. donc aucun crinte à avoir.

je me suis endormi sans m'en rendre compte et à mon réveil, il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre. genre un homme là, planté debout la bouche ouverte et à la limite de se pissé dessus ... Moi cette limite j'était aussi prête à la dépassé ... Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux à hurlé le plus fort mais ... C'était quelques chose ! et puis je me suis mise à hurlé encore une fois, mais cette fois de rire. je me suis allongé et j'ai agité mes jambes dans tout les sens en tenant fermement mon ventre. sa tête était ... Trop. Trop d'un coup.

quand j'ai repprit le contrôle de moi même, je me suis redréssé et j'était surprise de le voir toujours enraciné à la même place.

-" quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es mort ? et que, je ne sais comment, tu es resté figé ?! "

un gloussement et sorti de ma bouche après ces mots.

j'ai tiré mes cheveux en arrière et je les aient laissé tombé en cascade dans mon dos vu que dernièrement j'ai craqué mon dernier chouchou.

et je me suis alors rappellé dans quel état je devais être ; quand je suis parti j'avais juste enfillé une robe blanche assez légère ... Qui c'est assombri avec le temps, c'est vrai. je devais avoir beaucoup mégri et aussi, je devais sentir le chien ... Genre le chien mouillé ... je devais aussi avoir de la terre dans les cheveux parce que l'escapade nocture de la nuit dernière était vachement sportive ... Maudit lapin. je me suis levé du lit et je me suis senti tangué, sans doute me suis-je levé trop vite ? et je me suis étalé le long du lit. Pas très viril comme première ... Dexième impression.

-" c'est pas vrai ... "

heureusement que la barre du lit était là pour me soutenir lors de mon ultime éffort ... je me suis retrouvé beaucoup trop proche de lui à mon gout et mon loup est incapable de faire la différence entre un lapin et un êtr humain ; quel dommage. vraiment.

je me suis brusquement reculé d'un pas et je me suis mordu la lèvre au point de la faire saigné, soulageant par la même occasion un loup qui avait térriblement faim.

-" ho ! je ne me suis pas présenté ! Cora Handsome. Je devrais dire enchanté ?"

j'ai entendu un rire sourd grondé dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à prendre la parole.

-" m ... Moi c'est Derek. "

-" t'es parents ce sont arrêté au prénom ?!"

-" non ... Bien sur que non. Unworldly. Derek Unworldly. Enchanté."

je me suis, après avoir mit au placart un loup un peu trop aggréssif, approché d'un peu plus près discernant mieux ces traits. Mignon. Il était voir même très mignon.

-" je dois avoir l'air de je ne sais pas quoi ... Je suis désolé mais ici il n'y à pas l'eau courante !"

j'ai encore une fois ri et j'ai ravalé ma salive quand ma salopri de louve hurlant dans ma tête de le dévoré.

-" heu ... Non ... Je ..."

-" tu veux me poser une question ?"

-" oui ! heu je veut dire ... En fait voilà ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

j'ai ri intérieurement parce que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire ... Je n'allais comme aime pas lui balancé que j'ai fuis toute ma vie parce qu'un jour un taré à bouleversé ma tranquilité en me convertissant en loup-garou ! sa serait trop dure à digéré, surtout s'il me croit ... Ceux que je ne pense pas être le cas quand bien même j'ésseyerais de le dire le plus sérieusement possible.

j'ai tourné la tête pour réfléchir plus profondément sur le sujet. J'ai même été jusqu'a défiguré mon visage en fronçant les sourcils ...

-" tu sais quoi ? je ne m'attendais pas à cette question ... Bien qu'elle soit la cause de tout sa donc ... Je vais te répondre. Je suis ici parce que je n'avais pas le choix. "

je me suis touché instinctivement ma lèvre meurtri du bout du doigt.

-" c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? après avoir failli me faire avoir une attaque ..."

je lui montre le lit du doigt ... Il me regarde en souriant.

Quel sourire !

-" non en fait je dois bien en avoir une centaine ..."

je l'ai dévisagé d'un air joueur.

-" j'ai tout mon temps ! ici ... Je n'ai pas le courage de faire le ménage."

-" dit plutôt que tu ne veux laissé aucune trace de ta présence ..."

comment il ...

il à l'air d'avoir compris sa boulette et à pris un ton désolé.

-" ha je ... excuse moi ! je l'ai dit sans réfléchir."

-" non ... tu as juste une très bonne intuition."

mon loup se révoltait ; il voulais lui araché la tête.

j'ai sérré les points et me suis excusé avant de courir vers la seul pièce qui ferme encore à clé.

mais avant que je ne franchisse la porte viellissante ...

-" chien."

je me suis retourné avec un air grave sur le visage.

-" pardon ?"

il c'est lui aussi retourné pour me faire face.

-" est-ce que tu aurais ... Un chien ?"

-" n ... Non ! p ... Pourquoi cette question ?!"

-" non ... Comme sa."

ce mec avait finalement une trop bonne intuition. j'avais déjà sorti les crocs avant même d'avoir fermé à triples tours la porte.

-" merde c'est pas le moment !"

ok je l'ai déja fais 100 fois alors ça devrais allé ... Oui ... ça va forcément allé ! je rit nerveusement avant de sentir que tout va explosé d'ici peut. dans un murmure, j'ssaye de le convaincre de ne pas sortir ...

-" encore 10 minutes s'il te plait ! ... Juste ... Juste 10 minutes ..."

-" et Cora ?"

je m'approche de la fenêtre et l'ouvre en manquant de peu de faire explosé la vitre dans la violence de mon jeste et j'hume l'air extérieur en prétant attention aux petits oiseaux, aux musaraignes à proximité mais, il n'y à rien n'a faire ... Son odeur me prend ne nez et fais surgir mon côté animal ... Je ne peux plus lutter ... Il va falloir que je sorte.

je prend une grande inspiration et lui demande pardon par téléphatie et au moment ou j'allais me transformez je bondit pas le fenêtre en eissayant d'amortir comme je peut ma chutte. Je ne suis pas un chat ; je ne retombe pas forcément sur mes pattes. Je jette un dernier regard d'excuse à Derek, la première personne que je vois depuis mon exil forcé et ... Je m'enfonce dans les profondeurs sombres de la foret. Je dois manger ... Je dois absolument manger. Maintenant que je suis en loup poilu de la tête au pied, je me rend compte que j'ai laissé ceux qui m'habille dans la chambre ... merde. je grogne en prenant garde à ne pas déranger toute la foret et je cours avec le peu de force qu'il me reste.

j'ai bien compris sa, le fait d'être faible rend mon loup fou furieux. allez GO ; je ne peut comme aime pas mourir de faim ! mais moi vivante, jamais je ne me résoudrais à tuer ou à blessé un humain.

Tout mes sens sont en éveil et j'entend non loin d'ici les grattement d'un lapin surrement ; je ne laisserai pas passé cette chance. je baisse la tête et regarde mes pauvres pattes tremblé ; ne pouvais sans doute plus supporté mon poid de louve aux ventre vide ; que vais-je faire ? je sens que s'y j'y fonce, je pourrais tombé et me faire mal ; peut être me cogner et perdre conscience ; mourir dans la foret ... Et le pire c'est que quand je m'endor en loup quand j'ai froid, je me réveille sistématiquement parce que j'ai ... froid ; quand le sommeil me submerge je redeviens humaine. Alors qui sais ... Peut être un bon sitoyens retrouverai un sac d'os morte sur le sol ; nu ; en locurence d'apparance d'SDF ... Qu'est-ce qu'il ferais ? me réanimerais ? j'en doute ...

Je dois mangé. je regarde vers l'odeur alléchante d'un bon lapin en sauce et je me précipite sur lui ; trop tard sans doute ... L'odeur était là mais ... Pas le lapin.

-" et merde ..."

je m'écroule dans un grincement de dents et reprend forme humaine sans même mettre endormi.

-" alors même toi tu me lâche ? ... Halala ..."

je souris faîblement face à moi même ; ce qui devais arrivé arriva.

-" CORA ?! Cora tu m'entends ?"

lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fais encore là ? sa fais bien 1 heure que j'ai sauté par la fenêtre ! je n'ai ni la force, ni l'envi de lui montré ma position un peu délicate. j'ai froid ; je suis nu ; trop maigre pour être fier de mon corps et trop faible pour pouvoir sentir qu'un misérable lapin à foutu le camps et ne m'a pas attendu.

-" Cora ? qu'est-ce que tu fou ?"

il m'a finalement trouvé. je tousse et tente de me levé et m'appuyant sur mes poings ;

-" je m'amuse ; ça se voit pas ? "

quoi ? un peu d'ironie ...mais lui n'avais pas l'air de vouloir s'amusé.

-" tu t'amuse ?"

je ris ou je tousse ; je ne sais pas trop ; peut être les deux en même temps en fait.

-" je ne te connais pas ; c'est vrai mais ... Mais tu es un peu bizarre ... Ou totalement inconsciente ou peut être perturbé ..."

-" tu crois que je me suis échappé d'un azil de fou ?"

-" et pourquoi pas ?"

j'ai soupiré et je l'ai dévisage ; sa l'a visiblement perturbé.

-" tu ... Je ... Fais quoi ?"

-" tu pourrais simplement te retourné et faire la même chose qu'a l'allé : tu prends tes petites jambes et tu fous le camps."

j'en avais finit de la petite fille acceuillante, il commençais à devenir lourd. Pesant. Collan. Omni-présent. je m'étais finalement habituer à être seul. j'ai soupiré bruyamant quand j'ai constaté avec lenteur qu'il n'avais pas la moindre attention du monde à bouger son cul de la.

-" j'ai ... Ta robe ?"

-" merci. Et pour ta gouverne oui, oui c'est une robe et pas un morceau de rideau que j'ai arraché par une soudaine envie."

il me la tend et reste planté devant moi je regard visieux.

-" tu vas pas resté la à me regardé j'espère ?"

il c'est senti géné ( enfin ) et c'est subitement retourné.

j'ai enfilé ma robe et me suis mise debout en me tenant à une branche à mon niveau. j'ai remis mes cheveux dans mon dos.

-" merci ! de me l'avoir ramenné et tout sa ..."

ces batements de coeur jusqu'a présent trop rapide que la normal ce sont peu à peu prit de pulsations calme et régulière. quand au mienne, je ne sais même pas si ont peut parlé de batement ... Ils sont si faible que même avec mes oreilles lupine je ne les entends presque pas. je me sens mal ; j'ai comme une envie de vomir et un gout de métal dans la bouche.

-" dit, ou tu manges ?"

j'ai presque du mal à capté ceux qu'il me dis ; je vais mal ; mon loup me hurle de faire quelques choses " arache lui la tête et fait toi une écharpe de ces boyauts !" non mais tu m'as bien regardé ? c'est à peine si je garde les yeux ouverts.

-" je ... Je ..."

je me suis évanouie. Quelle merde je fais ...

la lumière aveuglante du matin m'a presque brulé les yeux ; si juste c'était une impression. Je me suis extirpé de mon sommeil ( enfin mon loup me l'a fait pour moi ) grace à une odeur de viande ... De la viande et d'autre choses bonne à mangé sont à proximité.

contrairement aux attente de Derek, une fois me suis-je rendu compte que je pouvais mangé, j'ai bondit du lit et je me suis littéralement jeté sur le plateau qu'il avait préparé avec soin. De la viande dans un coin ; des légumes dans l'autre et un fromage au milieu.

pendant que je me goinfrais ; faisant disparaitre au passage toute trace de moi humaine ; je me rend compte que je bave comme un chien en extase devant sa patée. Et Dérek me regarde l'air ébai avalé en un temps reccord tout ceux qu'il avait apporté.

-" hé bien ont peut dire que tu ... Avais faim !"

-" sa dois faire 6 ou 7 jours que je n'ai rien avalé. tout les lapins ... Je les aient tous raté ... Quel loup je fais ..."

merde. la boulette ! je relève la tête pour lui faire face ; il dois sans doute être en train d'assimilé dans sa tête tout ce que je viens de dire.

-" heu ... C'est une façon de parlé !"

-" oui je m'en doute ..."

je ne le croie pas. Il à menti il à bien comprit qu'avec l'expression de gêne inscrite sur mon visage que j'avais dit une belle boulette ; bien qu'il soit encore loin de la vérité, je ne veux qu'il ne le sache sous aucun pretexte ! je réfléchirai à deux fois avant de faire franchir de mes lèvres de belles paroles ... Un froid glacial c'est installé entre nous deux tendi que je faisait grincer mes deux couverts enssemble.

je décide de me défillé et de me glisser hors du lit en évitant son regard. Je pose mon regard dans moi même ; un vieux miroir brisé dans la salle de bain me fait comprendre à chaque fois ; à quel point j'ai changé. quand je suis parti de chez moi, j'ai emporté avec moi une peluche ; celle de ma soeur. Ma petite soeur qui devrais avoir 13ans. elle représente tout pour moi ; dans le sens sentimentale. C'est une peluche louvetot. elle aimait tellement les loups. Elle est morte i ans. Elle est tombé des escaliers chez ma tante et c'est fracturé les servicales ; le temps que nous arrivions il était bien trop tard. Alors avant de partir de ma maison familiale je l'ai emmené avec moi.

je la sers en se moment même contre ma poitrine parce qu'elle me réconforte quand j'ai des bas. comme ne se moment je ne serais pas surprise si Derek déboule ici la bouche en coeur de me débale " et tu serais pas un loup-garou ?"

parthétique. J'ai été pathétique. S'il ne l'a pas déjà deviné, j'aimerai ne jamais le revoir par peur de vraiment faire une boulette monumentale et me grillé toute seul. Qui sais ceux qu'il va se passé s'il l'apprend ? Me remettre à la SPA ? mon loup hoche la tête. je ris ... C'est ding de rire autant pour aucune raison !

je pert la raison et me fracasse le crâne contre la vitre ; faut dire que j'ai mes raisons ! baby wolf est d'accord avec moi, de toute facon mon nez pété et mon front légèrement ( totalement ) éraflé sera bientôt cicatrisé par la belle magie. mais en attendant je souffre le martir et un certains Derek déboule sans prévenir dans la salle de bain. Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là ... Presque.

-" qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?"

-" c'est bon c'est ..."

alerte boulette !

-" j'ai glissé."

-" mais ... t'as pas mal ?"

-" n ..."

alerte général !

-" si ... beaucoup même mais faut croire que l'adrénaline fait éffet comme ... comme je ne sais pas quoi."

je soupire et me colle un bout de ma robe que j'ai déchiré à l'instant sur mon front.

je le pousse du revers de ma main sans prété attention à ces émotions et descend les marches de l'escalier.

-" tu es taré ! on va à l'hopital."

-" moi ? taré ? c'est la meilleur ! je ne t'ai rien demandé ! tu déboule comme sa dans ma chienne de vie déjà bien en bordel et tu en rajoute une couche ! avec toi je suis ... je suis vulnérable mais sa tu peux pas comprendre ! alors tire toi ! t'as rien n'a faire ici !"

c'est vrai ; avec lui mes sens sont perturbés et je ne sens, n'entend que lui. Je ne peut pas continuer comme sa ; si j'ai survécu jusqu'ici c'est gràce à ma vigilence. il m'attrape fermement le poignet et m'attire à lui ; trop près.

je suis devenu quelque peu sauvage ; c'est vrai. Je l'ai repoussé violement et il c'est écrasé contre le mur ; manquant de le faire croulé avec lui.

-" dé ... désolé."

j'ai passé la porte et me suis transformé en loup en enportant dans ma gueule ma robe pour ne lui donner aucune excuse de me suivre. arrivé à la bordure de la foret ; celle ou j'ai une vue imprenable sur la petite ville de newalea. je me suis assise, j'ai poser ma robe à mes pieds et j'ai hurlé ; non pas à la lune mais j'ai hurlé toute mes peines. toutes mes angoisses partient dans un hurlement frénésique. j'ai soufflé et je suis parti en courant encore une fois dans les profondeurs ténébreuses de la foret.

le soleil à enfin fait une aparition timide dans le début de l'après midi et je me suis couché sous un arbre à peine feuillu, pour que les faibles rayons de lumière viennent réchauffé mon sombre pelage. j'ai fini par me détendre ; je me suis même assoupi.

-" qu'est-ce que je ..."

j'ai eu du mal à me réveillé si ce n'était les pas bryant qu'émétai Derek en faisant craqué sous son pied mainte et mainte branche, à croire qu'il en faisait expret. j'ai enfilé en vitesse ma robe et je me suis collé de tout mon corps contre l'arbre encore chaud.

je pouvais, malgré mon loup fermement enfermé au fond de moi ; entendre ces batements de coeur. il avait peur, il était engoissé et surtout pas rassuré. En même temps le soleil maintenant parti se réfugié derrière les nuages ; cette foret devenait sombre, mais très sombre.

-" tu as peur ?"

je n'ai put empêché se son de franchir mes lèvres et pour une fois, je croit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Derek à surgit en trombe devant moi, l'air choqué.

-" alors tu étais là ? tu sais combien de temps je t'ai cherché ?"

ce mec devenait intéréssant. il ne semble pas l'aché l'affaire si facilement.

-" mais ton ... ton front ? et ton nez il ?!"

boulette terminale achevé. félicitation vous venez de terminé votre vie.

il était sur le point de partir ; sa aurait été si simple si je n'avais pas ratrapé sa main dans la foullé ... sa aurait été un adieu comme bien d'autre auparavent ... Mais cette personne à réussi à mettre son putin de grin de sel dans ma vie et j'aurait ressenti un certain manque sans sa présence, je pense. Je ne veut pas lui dire directement que je suis un loup-garou ; je veut l'entendre sortir de sa propre bouche. mais avant ...

-" assis toi ... Please. j'aimerai te connaître un peu plus."

il est resté debout, à me fixer comme si j'était un tas de légumes en décompositions ; sans pour autant cherché à se défaire de mon entreinte. il c'est rebatu sur un simple hochement de tête et à finit par s'assoir devant moi, en croisant les jambes.

-" très bien ! questionne moi."

j'aurait aimé que sa fasse un peu plus naturel mais ... et tant donné les circonstances c'est déjà un mracle qu'il ait éccépté.

-" okay. tu as quel âge ?"

il c'est retenu de rire en placant sa main devant sa bouche.

-" je ne m'attendais pas à cette question !"

-" alors ?"

j'ai enlevé toute trace de sentiment sur mon visage pour me concentré sur lui et uniquement lui.

-" j'ai 17 ans."

mes yeux se sont écarquillet ; il fait au moins 20 ans !

-" merde alors ..."

j'ai murmuré ces mots en fronçant mes sourcils.

-" quoi ?"

-" rien. continuons. Hum ... Parle moi de ta famille."

son teint c'est assombri à la prononciation du mot "famille'.

-" je n'ai jamais connu ma mère et mon père m'élève seul. Je n'ai ni frère ni soeur ; j'ai une tente qui vis à paris et un oncle qui vit à ... Paris aussi. Donc je vis à Newalea seul avec mon père. et toi ?"

j'ai répondu au cart de tour ... Ne nous écartons pas du sujet ; ma vie n'es pas intéréssente.

-" nous sommes là pour parlé de toi et ..."

-" qui à t-il de mal à vouloir te connaître ?"

-" très bien. Ma mère est devenu folle suite à la mort tragique de mon père. Je suis en suite parti de chez moi. Ma famille enfin ... Les autres ; je ne sais pas ou ils vivent."

simple. précis. sans bavure ni tâche. j'étais presque fier de moi.

"- très bien ; revenons à nos moutons."

il à croisé les bras et soupiré. Il veut joué ? je me suis levé et je l'ai contourné et approchant ma tête de son oreille et au bord de l'éfleuré, je lui ait murmuré ces sont à peine odible :

-" pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas tranquille ... ?"

je l'ai senti frémir ; j'ai rit aux éclats et je suis retourné m'assoir en face de lui en constatant les résultats de mon entreprenance.

l'air légèrement choqué mais visiblement il renferme un sentiment qu'il ne voudrais pas que j'aprenne ...

j'ai plissé les yeux et tapotté ma levre du bout de mon index.

-" je ... Parce que je ... Tu ... m'intrigue. "

-" pourquoi ? parce mon caractère n'est pas le même que ceux des autre nana de 18 ans ? parce que les jours de pluie je viens m'abrité dans cette maison ? parce que j'ai fuit toute vie active ? parce que je disparait toute nu dans les bois ? parce que je meurt souvent de faim ... Parce que je n'ai qu'un seul vêtement ? Parce que je fuis aussi les gens ... Parce que ..."

j'en ait trop dit mais, je me suis laissé emporté par mes paroles, elles m'on brutalement remit en face de la réalité. j'ai surprit une larme roulé le long de ma joue pour s'écrasé et disparaitre sur ma robe ... Mon menton c'est mit à tremblé et mon loup couinait dans son coin. Je ne peut pas lâché prise devant lui ! la honte !

son visage c'est adouci et il c'est levé et est venu tout près de moi pour enfouir ma tête dans son cou et me laissé tout lâché. J'ai tenu fisament lontemps pour lui dire juste ...

-" pourquoi tu fais sa ? ..."

il à mit sa main derrière ma tête pour la maintenir bien au creu de son épaule. avec son autre main, visiblement libre, il à entouré ma taille et c'est approché encore un peu plus près de moi. Mon loup ni voyait aucun inconvénien ... Enfin ... Enfin il accèpte quelqu'un. et j'ai tremblé de tout mon corps pour à l'arrivé explosé en mille morceaux.

parfois nous sommes brisé et nous ne savons pas pourquoi. En locurence moi je savais pourquoi. Cette fois j'ai su la raison ... j'ai vécu ces 4 mois la tête dans les nuages à me dire que tout irais bien, que la vie n'était peut être pas si cruel ... Et il est arrivé et viens de me prouvé le contraire.

La vie ne pouvais pas être pire ... Mon cas était déséspéré ... Ma vie visiblement détruite ... Mon avenir ... Quel avenir ? même mon passé à été sacagé ... Ma vie n'est qu'une succéssion de couche de merde et sans m'en aperçevoir je me suis ensseveli.

C'est finit. je ne veut plus de sa. Si mon passé ne peut être changé en revanche mon futur peut encore être sauve.

je l'ai gentiment repoussé ; je ne voulais pas qu'il voie mon visage déformé par les larmes mais après tout il m'a bien vu totalement nu ...

-" qu'est-ce que je vais faire ..."

-" tu serais contente si je te demande de venir habitez chez moi ? ..."

-" je ne peut pas accépté !"

je lui ait presque hurlé dessus tandit qu'il se dresse sur ces deux jambes.

j'ai murmuré très bas :

-" c'est déjà un exploit que je ne t'ai pas déjà sauté au visage ..."

-" tu disais ?"

-" rien."

se mec est adorable mais ... Ma merde c'est ma merde et je ne veut pas l'entrainé là dedans ...

-" je sais ce que sais que d'être laissé pour compte ; d'être comme transparente et inexistante pour tous ; parce que c'est clairement ce que tu es. tu pourrais mourir, personne ne sens soucirais ; personne ne viendrais pleuré sur ta tombe."

j'ai ouvert la bouche mais aucun son n'en ait sorti, parce que je n'avais rien à ajouté. il avait totalement raison ! je ne pouvais pas le contredire.

-" je ne laisserais pas sa arrivé."

j'ai refermé ma bouche et ravalé ma salive dans un bruit peu ragoutant.

je m'était résolu pas plus tard qu'il à 15 minutes à reprendre les rênes de ma vie ; pourquoi ne m'aidrai t-il pas après tout ? il est incoscient et ne pense qu'a mon bien être ; rangé au placart mon animal sauvage c'est mon problème ; si je n'y arrive pas je n'aurait qu'a partir. je lui ait tendu une poignet de main ( recouverte de terre soit ... )

-" alors c'est d'accord. Je vais te laisser m'aider."

pourquoi tant d'assurance ? je ne sais pas.

il à souris comme jamais et à attrapé ma main pour me relevé.

-" alors on va aller chez moi. si sa ne te dérange pas, on va attendre le soir venu pour évité d'attiré les regards sur toi ..."

-" ok mais ... Ton père va être d'accord pour accueil chez lui une SDF de 18 ans ?"

il m'a encore sorti se sourire enfantin à tombé par terre et m'a rétorqué presque ironiquement.

-" il n'est pas là."

nous sommes retourné à la maison abandonné en atendant la nuit tomber ...

-" je sais que tu me cache quelque chose. Ton nez et ton front ne se sont pas miraculesement soigner tout seul ... "

ha sa ... Il y à peut être une part de miracle à tout sa. je le connais depuis quoi ? deux jour tout au plus et je lui remet ma vie entre ces mains ; ce n'est pas un miracle mais bien une preuve qu'il peut aussi y avoir du bon dans se monde ... Ou alors je suis complètement stupide et je vais le regrétter.

Il à beau avoir sans doute comprit une parti de mon fardeau il ne c'est pas enfui pour autant. je ne vais pas regrétter.

-" je t'ofrirais bien à boire mais ... Le frigo n'est pas vraiment en état de marche."

-" je veut bien te croire."

nous avons échangé un regard d'un bout à l'autre de la table et nous avont pouffé de rire comme jamais avant.

-" j'aime ta façon de contourné une discution qui te chifonne ; c'est bien penssé ... Sa doit vraiment être moche moche pour que tu ne veuille rien me dire."

moche moche ? c'est le cas de le dire. Oui vraiment.

Il à ridiculesement imité le sourire de Mona Lisa ... Je ne sais pas ce que je devrais dire : pathétique ou comique ? je me suis levé de ma chaise et Derek à voulu m'imiter sauf que ... Lui n'a pas eu le temps de décolé ces fesses qu'il est étroitement passé au travers de cette fameuse chaise dont je prenait soin de ne jamais m'assoir dessus ... Probablement vers moullu ?! c'était tellement drôle de le voir gigoter comme un vers que j'en ait perdu mon soufflu et une douleur profonde aux ventre est venu s'y ajouter.

quand ma frénésie fut terminé et son combat contre la chaise fut finit ; il à sorti un portable de sa poche ;

-" tout t'a l'heure, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te la faire écouté mais ... Je trouve ... Enfin cette chanson me fait pensé à toi."

je me suis appyué contre la gasinière en le regardant cherché dans son portable ... Il avait pris un air ultra-concentré.

-" voilà !"

il m'a presque fait peur hurlant ... quel nouille.

-" alors j'écoute."

cette musique intitulé You Kill Me de Paper Route était magnifique. J'ai adoré ... Aimé ... eu une envie de l'écouté en bouche jour et nuit ... je l'ai trouvé boulversante ... bien qu'en soit ce ne soit qu'une chanson, c'est la première que j'écoute depuis 4 mois et elle m'a fait monté les larmes aux yeux.

-" elle est ... Parfaite."

les larmes rendant ma vision trouble ; je me sentais vulnérable comme jamais ; quand sa main à éfleuré ma peau j'ai eu un réfléxe ; celui de sortir les griffes. C'est alors qu'il à comprit ; sur le reffrint de cette musique il m'a dit ces mots :

-" alors tu es un loup-garou."

j'ai éclaté en sanglot ; il allais forcément partir d'ici en courant à grande foullé ; prévenir les autorités de ma présence ici et je n'aurait plus qu'a fuir ; encore.

-" pouquoi tu te met dans des étas pareils ?"

quoi ?! il c'est accroupit à mes côtés et m'a enroulé dans ces grands bras virils et protecteurs. Nous sommes restés une bonne heure le cul poser par terre ; il m'a fait écouté tellement de musique ; des belles ; des moins belles ... et des drôles. nous avons pas mal rigolé sur la rirette ; nous l'avons chanté comme si nous étions sur la scène devant des millions de fans ...

Il m'a en suite promit qu'il me ferait une compilation avec toutes les musiques qui ont fait monter les larmes aux yeux ... je ne comprend pas sa réaction ; il ne semble même pas surprit ; c'est comme si ...

-" tu ?!"

-" oui ... Je savais depuis le début."

-" comment sa ? depuis le debut ?"

je me suis dégagé gentiment de son entreinte sans avoir put empêché une once d'inquiétude traversé mon visage.

-" depuis que tu as sauté par la fenêtre ! je ... Enfin j'ai vu un loup partir à toute alure vers les profondeurs de la foret ; alors je l'ai suivit et sa m'a finalement ammené à toi ... Nu ... à priori à bout de force ... Je me suis donc calmement fait à la situation et j'ai accépté le fait ... Bien que, je dois le dire, j'ai été séptique au début. "

-" tu dois être la seul personne qui s'adapte aussi vite à une tel chanboulement ! je veut dire ; par rapport aux croyances et tout ceux qu'on vous dit quand vous être enfants ; ce ne sont que des histoires pour faire peur ! les loups-garou ne sont que des inventions qui date des temps mémorieux et ... Et sa ne devrais pas existé !"

-" je n'ai pas eu le droit à se bourage de crane ; je suis donc très ouvert d'esprit et j'ai mes propres opignons sur ce qui existe ou non."

-" donc tu croyais au loup-garou ?"

-" non ... Mais maintenant oui. Tu n'es pas un monstre ; juste ... Une personne mi-humaine mi-loup. Il n'y à rien de dramatique a sa."

-" je te remercie."

il m'a fait un clin d'oeil et c'est relevé en s'apuiyant à la table ; qui n'a visiblement pas supporter son poid ...

-" je ne m'abutierais jamais à cette maison."

j'ai rigolé en aidant à se relevé des décombres et de la poussières soulevé dans l'éboulement de cette table centenaire.

-" j'ai mit du temps aussi tu sais !"

-" humm ..."

-"on va croire que je t'ai battu ! tu vas sans doute avoir des bleus partout ! mon pauvre poussin ..."

j'ai rigolé en tournoyant autour de la seule chaise encore debout ; j'ai rit comme une enfant et je me suis amusé à le regardé faire des têtes pas possibles.

-" tu reprends le sourire si facilement ; de nous deux ; je ne sais pas qui s'adapte le plus rapidement."

je me suis assise en travers sur la chaise ne écartant gracieusement mes cuisses ; j'ai regardé avec fierté son regard détourné sa trajecroir pour ne pas être géné.

-" haha ! tu es vraiment pas banal toi !"

-" parle pour toi !"

je me suis levé en mettant mes cheveux blonds en avant pour les laissez descendre sur mes épaules et je me suis avancer d'un pas non-chalant accompagner d'un regard carnacier vers lui ; en constatant sa réaction j'était pas peu fier de moi ! quand j'avancais d'un pas lui reculais ; jusqu'a arriver le dos plaqué contre le mur. Arrivé à la limite autorisé j'ai baissé la tête en ricanant. Quand je l'ai presque forcé à faire face à mon visage j'ai laisser paraître une petite parti de mon loup ; mes yeux d'origine vert pomme sont devenu jaune brulant ; un jaune dangereux ; un jaune profond. mes crocs nécéssaire pour ma survie dans les bois luisait d'un blanc étincelant et j'ai plongé mon regard dans le siens.

il était confiant mais un peu ; comme aime ; inquiet.

j'ai grogner d'un bruit sourd et normalement utilisé comme avertissement avant de reprendre mon apparence humaine pour lui évité de perdre ces cheveux en avance ; le stress peut être une des coses de la calvicie ...

-" avoue, je t'ai fais peur ?"

j'ai éclaté de rire en lui tapotant l'épaule et de faire demi-tour pour lui faire remarqué que la nuit était tomber.

-" bon on y va ?"

-" o ... Oui !"

j'ai attendu d'être a son niveau pour constaté quelque choses, il tremblait !

-" dit moi ; je croyait que tu étais au courant ? pourquoi tu tremble encore ?"

-" andouille ! si je tremble c'est parce que j'ai froid."

c'est vrai moi j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de température ; j'ai attrapé sa main d'un geste limite violent et j'ai remarquer qu'il était à la limite de l'hypothermie. Malheureusement je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour lui !

-" on va se dêpéché !"

-" ça va je ne suis pas non plus au bord de la mort."

J'ai pas put rigolé ; parce qu'il mentais !

-" ho si tu l'es."

j'ai soupiré et je l'ai tiré par la main jusqu'a arrivé a la fin de la foret ; là ou je n'ai pas mit un pied depuis 4 mois ; la limite que je m'étais interdite de franchir.

-" je vais reprendre ma vie entre mes mains et ... Les tiennes."

j'ai prit une grande inspiration sans prété attention à Derek et j'ai mit un pied sur le béton froid ; quand je marchais c'est comme si le bitume me mordais le pied ; de délicieuse morsure froide et piquante que je n'avais pas senti depuis des lustres.

-" allez maintenant laisse moi te guider jusqu'a chez moi."

il avait réussi à cacher ces claquemenents de dents jusque là mais ... Il est bien au bord de mourir ! il m'a trainé jusqu'a l'entré d'une maison tout t'a fais banal dans une rué écarter du centre ville ; je suis entré et ... J'ai senti la chaleur du radiateur réchauffé ma peau ; j'ai senti l'odeur de la nourriture dans le frigo ; l'odeur du gel douche dans la salle de bain ; l'odeur de lésive des vêtements de Derek.

-"merde alors ..."

mes jambes ont coulés sous mon poids et j'ai juste eu la force de refermé la porte pour ne pas que le froid du début de l'otomne ne vienne refroidir l'atmosphère.

mon loup hurlais de jois et était trop ravi de la situation. Derek est venu près de moi l'air inquiet sur le visage ; après c'être enroulé dans une couverture et c'étre préparé un cacao chaud. j'ai ravalé ma salive quand j'ai senti du jambon ? dans le frigo. mon loup voulais sortir et arraché la tête a derek pour ne pas lui avoir donné une tranche. quel impatient.

je me suis levé par la propre force de mes jambes et j'ai mit tout mes sens en éveils ; j'ai visité du bout des pattes toute sa maison ; des toilettes jusqu'au salon.

-" sa faisait tellement lontemps que je n'avais pas mit les pieds dans une maison ... entretenu !"

il à prit un sourire narquois et m'a proposé d'allé utilisé sa salle de bain. Il m'a donné des survêtements de son père.

quand j'ai fermé la porte de la salle d'eau derrière moi ; j'était étourdi par toutes les odeurs que dégageait cette endroit. Tant de senteurs ! du parfum ; du savon ; du shampoings aux oeufs ... J'ai allumé l'eau dans un geste ésitant le temps que je comprenne le système de sa douche et j'ai fermé les yeux en me faisant agréssé par l'eau brulante. j'avais l'impression de renaître.

j'ai trouvé le fameux champoing au yeux que j'avais senti en entrant dans la pièce et je me suis énergiquement frictionné la tête ; deux fois. je me suis lavé avec un gant de toilette que j'ai trouvé en fouillant un peu sous l'évier et je me suis enroulé dans une serviette proprement plié à côté de la sortie de douche.

avant je me lavais dans la rivière en contre-bas et je n'avais pas resenti l'eau chaude me revitalisé depuis 4 bons mois. j'ai empreinte ceux que j'ai décrété être sa brosse à dents et j'ai mit un peu trop de dentifrice ... Je croit et j'ai dut enlevé après usage tout ceux qu'il y avait autour de ma bouche.

en enfilant les vêtements empésté d'odeur masculine ; j'ai brossé délicatement mes cheveux blonds surprit d'un tel traitement.

quand je suis sorti précipitament de la salle de bain j'ai bien failli lui encastré la tête dans la porte.

-" d ... Désolé !"

-" c'est ..."

quand son regard à croisé le mien ; son coeur à sauté deux batements et il est resté comme en état de choque.

-" quoi ?!"

-" non rien ! viens que je te montre là ou tu vas dormir !"

-" o ... OKAY !"

j'ai monté mon poing en l'air en le suivant de près.

-" c'est pas très spacieux je te l'accorde mais ..."

-" non c'est parfais !"

je pouvais discerné des étoiles brillés dans mes yeux ; il lit ! bordel un vrai lit !

j'ai couru pour finir ma chute dans se grand lit mouelleux d'ont j'ai révé ces quatres derniers mois. il sentais le propre ; un mélange de miel et de fraicheur s'échapais du matelas lors de mes ébats.

Dérek c'était poser contre la parois et rigolais en me regardant foutre en l'air ce lit qu'il avait soigneusement préparé.

la lumière douce qui s'échapais du lustre suspendu au dessus de moi me rapellais soudain un douloureux souvenir ; celui d'une soiré d'orage ; j'était confortablement installé dans ma chambre le visage poser contre la fenêtre à compté les éclairs déscendre s'écrasé sur la terre. cette même lumière me réconfortais quand le grondement se faisait trop fort ...

Je me suis soudain calmé et j'ai rempé jusqu'a poser mes pieds sur le sol. j'ai regardé mes cheveux ondulé en séchant et je me suis tourné en souriant vers Derek sans doute dépassé par mon caractère étrange.

-" bon ! en tout cas ; merci pour la chambre."

-" c'est rien."

il à hésiter un instant avant de reprendre de plus belle ; je retrouve enfin mon Derek !

-" bon ... On mange ?!"

-" bien sur ! quel questions !"

il a ris et à à disparu de la chambre. je pouvais sentir le fameux jambon prendre place dans une assiète ; je pense ... il est revenu et m'a tendu une assiète ... Avec du jambon ! tient donc ...

-" en viande, je n'ai que sa !"

-" c'est parfais. Sa change des lapins crus ..."

j'ai beuguer un instant avant de relevé la tête et de voir sa stupéfactions.

-" quoi ? tu pensais que je mangais que des champignons ? non ! je suis une prédatrice après tout !"

-" oui ! tu as raison ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été partiellement choqué de t'entendre dire sa. Peut être que je n'arrive pas a associé la Cora devant moi et une louve sans pitier."

-" tu ne devrais pas te fier aux aparences."

je disais sa très sérieusement.

-" je sais."

lui aussi en locurence ...

j'ai avalé en 50 secondes chronos les 3 tranches de jambons et je l'ai laisser Derek emmené nos deux assiètes dans la cuisine. Lui il n'a manger qu'un reste de pates à la carbonara réchauffé au micro-onde.

j'ai attendu un peu qu'il s'éloigne pour avoir soudainement une envie préssente de dormir. Je me suis glissé sous les draps froid par le manque de chaleur humaine et juste avant de m'endormir j'ai entendu les batements de coeur de Derek ralentir à la vue sans doute, d'une Cora détendu par tant de gentilesse.

-" Cora ! debout !"

j'ai cru que mon loup allais se séveillé avant moi et lui aurait arraché la tête ; c'étais pas passer loin !

-" quoi ?!"

faut dire que je ne suis pas du matin ...

-" il est 13h30!"

ha ... Autant pour moi. Une flème énorme c'est emparé de moi et je n'avais pas, mais alors pas du tout envie de m'extirpé de cette couette trop confortable pour m'imaginer une seconde la quitter.

j'ai senti une secousse sur le lit et j'ai vu, en ouvrant péniblement un oeil, qu'il était assis juste à côté de moi. trop près !

je me suis levé d'un bond et j'ai baillé comme jamais avant. mon loup faisait c'est étirements tendit que je trainait dans la maison à la recherche de viande.

-" dit ... On mange quoi ?"

-" des céréales !"

-" quoi ? j'ai une tête à avalé des céréales ? j'ai une tête à réfléchir aux énigmes imprimé sur le dos du paquet en me remémorant le pourquoi du comment de l'existance de l'univers ?!"

j'ai fronce les sourcils ; et j'ai bondé en apprenant qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre que des céréales.

J'ai finit par mangé 2 bolles de crunsh ...

hier soir, j'ai fouillé dans ces placarts et j'ai trouvé un élastique ; je me suis donc ; après le petit déjeuné du 13h30 ; attaché les cheveux en un beau chignon parfaitement rond.

un bruit énorme m'a fait sursauté et fait sortir les griffes ; un téléphone ... Depuis quand la sonerie d'un téléphone portable est-elle diable aussi forte ?

-" allo ... Ouaip ... S ... Si tu veux oui ... Non non c'est pas sa ! ... OK alors à toute."

il c'est retourné vers moi avec un air grâve collé sur la tronche.

-" quoi ?! la livraison de viande à été retardé ?!"

-" non non ... J'ai une amie qui vient dans 10 minutes ..."

-" bien ! je vais pouvoir te guger par rapport à tes fréquenations ! "

il y avait une poite d'humour dans mes propos mais je ne sais pas trop comment me comporté face à une inconnue. Avec Derek sa c'est fait comme sa, le plus naturellement du monde ! mais aussi bizzarement que se soit ; ce mec énigmatique ne m'a pas donner d'indication pour mon comportement à avoir ; juste un " soit toi même !" abruti ... Je serais moi même je serais déjà a poil en mode love activé à traquer toute source de nourriture possible.

la sonnerie d'entré à retenti et j'ai senti mon coeur accéléré dans un battement proche de l'euphorie. J'ai détaché mes cheveux et je suis aller me poster dans un coin du salon.

-" Ha Derek ! ça faisait lontemps !"

-" o ... Oui !"

Derek n'étais pas à l'aise avec cette pouf ; halala ... Je me suis décollé du mur et je suis aller avec mon plus beau sourire à l'encontre de mademoiselle.

je suis resté le plus collé possible à derek face à elle à attendre que monsieur nous présente. il m'a regardé avec ce regard qui me dis que je vais dérouillé plus tard.

-" ha oui ! Mélissa, je te présente Cora."

elle à prit un air ébai ; quoi ? elle ne s'attendais comme aime pas débarquer comme sa et poser ces salles mains d'humaine sur Derek ! ... Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? ils font ce qu'il veulent ! c'est pas vrai ...

dans un mouvement raide je lui ait tendu ma main ; avec ce même sourire juste un peu forcé désormais. elle me l'a empoignet et sans nous en rendre compte ; sa allais signer entre nous deux la guerres. mon loup grondais en moi et voulais, à elle aussi lui arraché la tête et ... Non ... C'est trop gore. nous sommes tous les trois rentré dans la maison du père de Derek et nous nous sommes assis sur la table ; enfin moi en face d'elle. Derek était parti faire du café. j'ai horreur du café. mais pour gardé ma virilité j'ai accépté une tasse.

je pouais sentir même à 100 mètre l'insistance du regard de Derek sur moi.

-" donc ! Cora c'est sa ?"

j'ai tourné ma tête pour enfoncé mon regard poignant dans ces yeux recouvert de mascara.

-" c'est sa tu as bien entendu."

elle semblait gêné ! parfais. Je veut qu'elle sache qu'elle n'a pas sa place ici. je suis peut être une béta mais un sang d'alpha coulle dans mes veines ! Derek c'est ma meute et elle c'est une intrue; une nuisible à ma meute.

-" et ... "

son coeur c'est accéléré juste avant qu'elle finisse sa phrase.

-" et ... tu es quoi pour Derek ?"

Celui-ci à manquer de s'étouffé avec ... De l'air ? sa m'amusais à l'avance de pouvoir répondre à cette question.

-" pour Derek ? il est pour moi, si on peut dire, un partenaire indispansable pour mon futur."

j'ai rigolé et mon loup à hurlé quand à la tête qu'elle à tiré face à ma révélation.

-" je vois !"

-" et toi ?"

Derek est venu nous rejoindre avec trois café.

-"moi ?"

elle à lancé son regard de pétasse à Derek qui lui étais totalement désenparé et tournait autour de sa tasse avec sa petite cuillère. sa jambe gigotait sous la table et j'ai soudainement eu envie de le lui arracher ;

-" moi je suis, une simple amie de longue date."

-" ok."

j'ai ammené le liquide noir à mes lèvre et j'ai avalé gorgé par gorgé sans prêté attention aux gout amer et acre qui agressait ma bouche et ma traché.

j'ai poser d'un geste bruyant la tasse sur la table en prenant le temps de bien la regardé ; elle à toussé et a but simplement une gorgué avant de reposser la tasse sur la table ; j'aurait peut être dut faire comme sa ?

Derek n'en pouvais plus ; je ne sais pas si c'est elle ou mon comportement qu'il l'on rendu totalement absent pendant qu'elle est moi nous lençions des regards meurtriers. Ou elle ne me connais pas elle ... Elle ne sais pas qu'a force de jouer trop près du feu on finit par se bruler.

en locurance ; je devrais plutot dire qu'a force de jouer trop près du loup on finit par se faire mordre ! à m'inaginer cette nana m'implorer de la laisser en vie ; j'ai presque eu envie de pleurer de rire. Mais pour le bien psichologique de Derek ; je vais m'abstenir.

elle à but à nouveau une gorgué avant de prendre la parole.

-" Derek ?"

elle l'a visiblement sorti d'un état de choc ; ou ...

-" tu as un instant ? j'aimerai que nous parlions ... Seul."

-" c'est sa pétasse."

j'ai murmuré ces mots presque trop fort ...

-" j'arrive tout de suite !"

il c'est levé maladroitement de sa chaise et juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse dehors ; je lui ait lancé en prenant garde de bien articulé ces mots :

-" RESPIRE."

j'ai sourit en le voyant prendre une grande inspiration ; on aurait cru qu'il allais passer son bac.

parfois je me dis que j'ai comme aime de la chance d'avoir à ma disposition me oreilles lupines ; elles me permettent d'écouter des conversations ... Même si je n'y suis pas invité. J'ai donc tendu l'oreille et me suis concentré aux paroles de ces deux làs. Aussi bien Derek que cette Mélissa.

-" nous sommes enfin tout les deux !"

le ton de sa voix à suffit à faire gronder mon loup ; mon dieu ...

-" eh bien oui ... Excuse Cora, elle est assez spécial."

étrangement je prend sa comme un compliment. je prend un sourire idiot indiquant " je suis ton cochemar mais sa ; tu ne le sais pas encore" et j'ai continuer d'écouter.

-" alors vous deux vous ?"

-" nous ?"

sacré Derek.

-" vous coucher enssemble ?"

le coeur de Dérek ; comme le mien ; a sauté deux bons et j'ai bien cru moi aussi m'étouffé avec de l'air.

-" quoiii ? m ... Mais non !"

quoi ? Bégaie pas imbécile !

-" vraiment ? dans ce cas ... "

j'ai peur de savoir la suite. je me suis levé d'un bond et j'ai ouvert la porte assez brutalement pour les faires sursauté tout les deux. J'ai attrapé Derek et je l'ai tiré derrière moi ; il n'a put qu'asisté à la suite des évènements.

je me suis posté juste en face d'elle ; je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et j'ai sourit ...

-" t'es pas la bienvenu ici pétasse."

et j'ai fait demi tour en regardant monsieur avec mon regard le plus térrifiant.

-" et toi ! t'es qui pour me dire sa ?! tu te prend pour qui au juste ? hein ?"

j'ai levé un sourcil et j'ai mordu ma lèvre inférieur. Derek à voulu ouvrir la bouche mais je lui ait fait comprendre que je métrisais parfaitement la situation. je me suis retourné et je lui ait attrapé le derrière de la tête en tirant sa tignasse ; bon dieu que c'était bon ! je lui ait presque écrasé la tête contre la façade de la maison et j'ai approché ma tête de son oreille.

-" je suis ... Ton pire cochemar."

je l'ai lâché comme un sac poubelle et je n'ai même pas cherché à savoir si elle partais ; vu la vitesse ou batais son coeur elle à très bien comprit à qui elle avait à faire. J'ai relevé mes cheveux en queue de cheval et je suis rentré avec Derek qui c'était contenté de resté sur le palier.

-" je peut savoir ce que tu viens de faire ?!"

je me suis retourné en glissant sur le sol et je suis tomber par terre ... J'ai voullu m'agrippé à une de ces vestes accroché au dessus de la porte et bref ; je n'étais plus du tout crédible. Au lieu de me prendre la tête j'ai penché la tête en arrière et je me suis mise à rire.

-" et puis on sens fou ..."

Derek était déjà mort de rire quand il à balançé cette phrase ...

quand il à voulu m'emjambé pour accédé ; sans doute ; au salon ; je lui ait attrapé la cheville et je l'ai fait chaviré mon niveau. Avant qu'il en sens rende compte ; j'était à califourchon au dessus de lui. j'ai rigolé en voyant sa réaction et je lui ait maintenu les poignets au sol pour ne pas qu'il gigote de trop.

-" pourquoi ? Tu ne crois comme aime pas que j'aurais laisser cette ... Pouf s'incrusté ici sans rien dire ? ... Tu me déçois ... Je pensais que tu me connaissait mieu que sa !"

j'ai sorti les crocs et j'ai grogner ; il à tout de suite arrêté de vivre et avant d'avoir un cadavre sur les bras j'ai détendu l'atmosphère en rengant mes crocs.

-" parfois je pert légèrement le control !"

j'ai plissé les yeux et fait une grimace digne de se nom pour arriver à le faire rire.

-" bien ! on mange ?"

-" tu veux rire ?"

-" bha ..."

-" il est 15h00 !"

-" je dois manger pour deux."

-" la bonne excuce."

-" et pourquoi pas ?"

-" la bonne affaire."

-" c'est comme sa."

-" oui."

on n'a achangé un regard et pendant que je me relevais il m'a prit en traitre et c'est à son tour mit en équilibre au dessus de mon corps.

-" tu es consciente que ... Ceux que nous venons de dire n'a aucun sens ?"

-" et alors ?"

j'ai soupiré en le voyant froncé les sourcils et plissé les yeux.

-" tu es conscient que ... J'ai un loup en révolution qui ne veut qu'une chose ; t'araché la tête ?"

-" je ne le sais que trop bien ..."

il à soupiré et c'est molement relevé pour disparaitre dans l'imensité de la maison. je me suis surprise à reniflé à plein poumons la veste ; celle qu'il avait à notre première rencontre. Le moment ou nous avions failli mourir de peur ... Je ne savais pas encore que ce type allais devenir très très rapidement la personne la plus importante pour moi.

-" qu'est-ce que tu ..."

j'ai sursauté ; ce mec à un dont pour risquer sa vie.

-" je rasassait de vieux souvenir ! qui date à ... 3 jours ?"

il c'est assis à côté de moi en tenant dans sa main une autre tasse de café. Il me l'a tendu mais ...

-" je déteste le café."

il avait l'air de déjà le savoir quand il à porté la tasse à ces lèvres et but quelques gorgés sans me quitter des yeux.

-" tient donc ..."

j'ai relâché de mon entreinte la pauvre veste tourné et retourné par mon anxiété.

-" j'arrive pas à croire qu'en seulement 3 petits jours nous sommes devenu si complice ... C'est plutot ding non ? Je ne sais pas toi mais moi j'ai déjà l'impression de te connaitre de long en large et en travers..."

il à jeter sa tête en arrière et à prit une grande inspiration. Avant de poursuivre ...

-" quand je t'ai vu la première fois j'avais cru avoir à faire à une folle ... Une meuf complètement à côté de la plaque ... Et puis, tu t'es approché, comme sa et j'ai comprit que je devais t'aider."

-" tu avais pitier de moi ?"

-" pas spécialement. Tu étais bien complètement à côté de la plaque alors j'en ait conclus que tu ne savais pas trop ou tu en était."

-" alors dans ce cas je dois te remercier ! d'avoir secouru une fille qui ne croyait plus au prince charmant. de m'avoir donné une chance de refaire ma vie ! de tout reprendre à zéro ... Enfin pas totalement ... J'ai eu mon bac tu sais ?"

il à écarquillet les yeux ; j'ai cru qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbites !

-" oui donc ... j'ai eu mon bac donc je ne suis pas complètement foutu ! j'ai eu une vie avant cette fameuse soirée ..."

-" je n'en doute pas. Tu devais être un vrai bout d'entrein ... Vu comment tu peux être débordante d'énergie aujourd'hui !"

j'ai soupiré ; oui, c'est vrai. J'avais pleins d'amies ; de bonnes notes ; Une vie banal en sois.

-" je croit que grâce à toi ; j'aime à nouveau la pluie."

nous avons en même temps rivé nos yeux sur la fenêtre qui donnais une vue imprenable sur le ciel ; oui ... Il pleuvais.

-" tu viens avec moi ? dehors ?"

-" comme sa ? Mais tu vas tombé malade et tu ..."

-" tu m'as bien regarder ?"

-" tu as raison ..."

quand j'ai ouvert la porte et marché pied nu sur le gazon en mettant mon visage face à la pluie ; j'avais l'impression de remonté 8 ans en arrière. je me revois tournouiller sur moi même en me sentant prise par une vague de bien être indéscriptible. je me sentais libre ; tout simplement.

j'ai ouvert les bras presque inconsciament et j'ai commencé à tourné sur moi même avant d'hurlé ... Il devais me prendre pour une folle mais tant pit ; c'était trop bon.

quand j'avais trop le tournis ; je m'arrêtais et ouvrait les yeux quelques instant avant de recommencer.

deux mains sont venu s'aggripé à mes hanches et j'ai bien cru le tuer.

en fait j'ai rigolé et il m'a accompagnez dans ma folie ; pour lui faire sa sa n'avais pas vraiment d'importance ni de sens.

quand nous nous sommes retrouvé face à face je l'ai remercier en chuchotant et nous sommes rentré. mes cheveux gouttais le long de mon dos et j'avais preque des frissons quand celle-ci terminais leurs courses sur mes fesses.

-" vas prendre une douche ! j'irais après toi."

-" ok chef !"

j'ai mit ma main sur mon front comme les colonels et j'ai marché en criant " une deux ; une deux ; une deux !"

je me sentais vraiment comme une gamine avec lui ! c'était tellement bien.

ce soir là je suis sorti de la salle de bain en protestant presque violement.

-" Derek ! il n'y à plus de gel douche à la lavande !"

il à accouru et m'a vu en serviette ; comme si sa allais le choqué ! ... Ah ... Autant pour moi.

-" tu peux pas t'habiller ?"

-" ça va ça va !"

-" au fait ; t'en fais pas pour sa. Demain ont va allez faire les "courses""

-" pourquoi insisté sur le mot course ?"

-" parce qu'on va en profiter pour refaire ta garde robe. "

-" tu as l'argent ?"

-" mon père m'envois 200 euros par semaines."

-" je vois ... Et ton père reviens quand ?"

-" c'est rare qu'il revienne en fait ; il me laisse la maison ... C'est un peu compliquer. Il à un appartement plus proche de son travail donc il peut resté des mois sur place."

-" ha ! bon bha tout va bien alors."

j'était en quelques sorte rassuré ; imaginer la tête de son vieux père à la vu d'une fille qui à squater sa maison ; avec son fils qui plus ait.

la soirée c'est déroulé sans encombre ; nous nous sommes juste installé confortablement sur le canapé devant un film. Il c'est endormi juste avant la fin ; pour ne pas le réveillé je me suis levé et suis allé me couché à pas de velour. Mon lit m'avais tellement manqué ! plongé ma tête dans l'oreillé et sans doute le meilleur moment de la journée. j'ai profondément inspiré le tissu et à ma grandé décéption ; il avait prit l'odeur de ma chevelure doré.

-" allez debout! "

j'ai ouvert un oeil, plus l'autre ; puis j'ai eu assez de force dans ma main pour le faire partir de la chambre en lui lanssant mon oreillé.

-" je vais finir par te tuer !"

-" je te crois sur parole !"

-" c'est pas vrai ... Il est quel heure ?"

-" 9h00."

-" quoi ? mais tu te lève à quel heure au juste ? c'est pas possible t'es pas humain ..."

il à croisé les mains et à prit son air " je suis le beau gosse des beaux gosses" avant de continuer.

-" sache que ; moi ; je suis matinal."

-" hé bien pas moi."

-" allez la belle au bois dormant debout ! il y aura moins de monde dans la galerie le matin."

-" je vois ..."

-" ha oui attend !"

-" faudrais savoir ..."

je me suis basculé en arrière en rebondissant sur le lit moltonné ;

-" tient !"

il me tendis une pille de fringue toute masculine ( et imprégier ) les unes plus que certaines mais globalement ; des fringues de mec.

-" c'est trop aimable."

-" oui je sais !"

il est parti en claquant la porte et je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de trier le potable de l'impossible.

j'ai finit pas enfiller un enssemble adidas noir et j'ai même remonté mes cheveux en queue de cheval.

-" quoi ?"

il était là ; planté devant moi tel un légume.

-" je ..."

-" si je suis un garçon manqué ; autant allé jusqu'au bout !"

-" détache tes cheveux s'il te plait."

j'ai craqué face à cette bouille de bébé qu'il m'a tout juste fait découvrir.

-" je ne savais pas que tu utilisais une arme fatal !"

-" ont doit toujours avoir un coup d'avance !"

-" soit."

je me suis retourné et je suis parti m'enfermé dans la salle de bain.

j'ai prit sa brosse à dent ; son dentifrice ; et je me suis énergiquement brossé les dents avant de pouvoir dire : prête ! j'ai sourit au miroire et je suis parti retrouvé Derek dans le haulle d'entré.

-" bien ! tu as le choix."

et quel choix ! ou des jordans visiblement usé par le temps et des nike qu'il ne met en aucun cas envisagable de porté à mes pieds.

-" je choisit les jordans."

il était surprit de mon choix ; il ne me prenais pas au sérieux ... J'ai beau avoir vécu 4 mois au fin fond des bois ; je sais encore différencier des chaussures moche et des chaussures vraiment très moche.

nous sommes allé à pied à la galerie marchande. sur le chemin il m'a posé ... Plusieurs questions. Enfin une seul.

-" au fait ... Tu dois bien avoir des affaires à toi quelque part ?"

-" non. Ma mère étant devenu folle ; elle à brulé toutes mes affaires et à décrété n'avoir jamais eu d'enfant. Dans mon appartement j'avais bien quelques fringues ... Mais je ne les aient pas emporté. Elles doivent être à emaius ou je ne sais ou en ce moment même. Non tout ce que j'ai c'est juste ma peluche resté à la maison et la robe."

-" je vois ..."

j'ai rit intérieurement et j'ai rapidement attrapé son lobe d'oreille du bout de mes dents pour réveillé ce molusque endormi.

-" sourit !"

-" hum ... Je t'ai menti ... Je ne suis pas du matin."

-" je sais. tu aurais vu tes cernes quand tu es venu gentilment me réveillé ..."

il à enfin trouvé la force de rire et nous sommes rapidement arrivé à la galerie.

-" le peu de vieux qu'il y à ... Pas un n'arrive à détaché son regard de moi."

-" c'est parce que tu es trop belle."

-" oui tu as raison !"

j'ai sautillé en marchant et j'ai ajité mes bras dans touts les sens ;

-" oui je suis belle !"

il rigolais en tentant de calmé ma fougueur.

-" on va commencer par toi. ok c'est simple ; j'ai un budjet de 150 euros pour te rhabiller des pieds à la tête."

-" je croyait que tu n'avais que 200 euros ?"

-" oui bien 50 euros ça va aller ! et puis il m'en reste un peu de la semaine dernière."

nous avons fait du lèche-vitrine une bonne parti de la matiné et j'ai finit par trouvé mon bonheur. Vu que je n'allais pas resté habillé des vêtements de son père ; je me suis jeté dans les toilettes les plus proches et je me suis changé. Quand je suis sorti je me suis senti femme ! j'était en robe ; j'aime les robes ! c'était une robe à fleur assez fashion et elle faisait resortir mes yeux. Avec sa des chaussures à talon verte pomme sublime. il à bien voulu me laissez acheter moi mêmes deux soutiens gorgue et 7 tangas ; et oui ! alors je me suis rhabiller de A a Z. parce que même les boxers de son père n'était pas très ... Enfin passons. je l'ai retrouvé un peu plus loin à la sorti de la galerie et quand il m'a vu arrivé il à automatiquement ouvert la bouche.

-" quoi ?"

-" tu es ... Femme."

-" jeune femme."

-" soit."

-" ces vieux cons ont enfin arrêté de me dévisagé !"

il à rigolé soudement.

-" tu as peut être changé physiquement mais ... Tu es toujours toi!"

-" et comment ! là, je suis vraiment moi."

-" je n'aurait jamais cru que tu aimerais ce genre de chose."

-" de quoi tu parle ?"

-" les tangas ..."

mon loup à grogner assez fort pour qu'il entende et son coeur c'est subitement accéléré.

-" comment tu ..."

il à sorti d'entre ces deux doigts le tiquet de caisse de ce fameu magasin ou j'ai acheté ma lingerie. cela ne se voyait peut être pas mais j'était folle de rage. Moi, pas mon loup.

-" alors toi !"

je lui ait attrapé l'avant bras et je lui ait fait un croche pied plutot dans le genre violent et avant que son dos vienne fracassé le sol dure ; je l'ai maintenu et je lui ait sourit au visage.

-" tu n'orais jamais dut. traitre."

je l'ai lâché et j'ai remit mes cheveux follé dans mon dos en quittant la place en faisant mine de rien.

-" CORA ! Attend !"

nous avons finit par jouer au jeu du chat et de la sourie ; je jouait la sourie et je n'aimais pas sa ! mon loup non plus ... il était visiblement éssouflé ; même a 300 mètres je pouvais entendre son pauvre coeur demandé encore plus d'oxigène.

je l'ai attendu ; par pitier.

-" Cora ... Je suis ... Désolé ! Mais ...Tu sais ce que sais ... La curiosité masculine ..."

-" non je ne sais pas je suis une fille je te signal ..."

-" ha oui ... écoute ! pour me faire pardonné je t'invite à manger à mcdo !"

-" ho ! trop gentil ! évidement que j'accepte."

il avait prit cette tête de gogole heureux d'avoir ressus son cadeau de noel en avance ;

-" mais je ne t'ai jamais dit que je te pardonnais."

je suis parti devant sans même avoir une once de sourire ; juste pour lui faire comprendre que j'était vraiment sérieuse. On ne fouille pas aussi profondément dans l'intimiter des gens.

nous avons pénétré dans le fast food et avons commendé notre repas chacun notre tour ; lui c'est un petit jour ; il a prit un menu big mac moyen avec une moyenne frite ; une moyenne boisson bref tout en moyen. Moi j'ai sourit à la caissière et je lui ait annoncer que je voulais la même chose que lui mais en grande taille ; avec un autre big mac en plus. Derek m'a regarder de la tête au pied avant de porter le plateau à une table assez propre pour que nous puissions nous y assoir.

-" tu compte manger tout sa ?"

il à déballé son sanduiwch et à commencer à manger sans me quitter des yeux en attendant déséspérément une réponse ; mettant fin à notré désacord. Je ne fonctionne pas comme sa ; désolé !

j'ai comme aime finit par lui répondre un petit quelque choses parce que ces yeux de chiots m'on littérament fait fondre :

-" dit toi que je suis enfoui dans un mutisme profond pedant une durée indéterminé."

il c'est étouffé avec de la salade et est en quelques seconde devenu tout rouge ; moi je n'ai put me retenir une minute de plus à rire et j'ai fait un boucan pas possible. toute la salle c'est retourné sur nous pour nous faire comprendre de nous taire ... Ou du moins de faire moin de bruit.

-" c'est bon tu as gagner ! ... Tu es pas possible !"

-" je ne me suis pas étouffé par plaisir ..."

-" tu t'étouffe souvent quand tu es contrarier."

-" ha ! tu es très ... Observatrice."

nous avons finit de manger et il m'a proposer de retourné à la galerie pour faire des courses ; de la nourriture pour tenir la semaine.

-" ok ! tu as fais une liste ?"

-" non !"

-" quoi ? Comment tu peux aller faire tes courses sans liste ?"

-" à croire que je n'en ai pas besoin ..."

c'est lui qui poussait le cadi ; alors j'arrêtais pas de le pousser pour le faire indélicatement s'échouer dans toute sorte de rayon ; le mieu était comme aime dans celui des produits laitier ; un pot entier de crème fraîche c'est déversé un peu partout en éclaboussant Derek ; par la même occasion.

moi je me suis enfui dans le rayon d'après et j'ai fait mine de rien ; non non ! c'était pas moi. Le cadi à dévié de sa trajectoir tout seul ; ou Derek est vraiment mauvais pilote ... Mon loup gloussait dans ma tête ; tout comme moi ...

-" CORA !"

-" hum ..."

-" tu ... Tu ... M'énerve !"

-" merci ! on continu ? ha attend ..."

j'ai ésuyer avec mon idex une goutte de crème qui avait sans doute jiclé dans l'explosion ; j'ai porté mon doigt à ma bouche et cette crème était vraiment bonne ; dommage !

-" tu sais que je vais devoir payer ce pot ? ..."

-" ça en vallais le coup ! c'était amusant."

je ne disais pas sa pour le contrarier ; bien au contraire je le remerciait. J'avais toujours eu envie de foutre le bordel dans un centre commercial.

nous avons écumé tout les rayons en long en large et nous sommes arrivé au niveau du boucher ; celui qui étale plusieurs mètre de viande ... C'était presque inssuportable pour moi de résisté à l'influance de mon loup à ce moment précis ; il était comme devenu fou ; il grattait dans ma tête pour sortir ; il hurlait. Il avait envie de viande ... à croire que deux big mac avec 4 misérables petite tranche de steack aché cramé ne l'avais pas contenté. J'était resté derrière Derek et quand il c'est retourné pour me demandé ceux d'on j'avais envie ... j'ai bien cru qu'il allais mourir pour de bon.

-" Cora ... Cora tes yeux !"

-" quoi mes ..."

par reflex j'ai baissé mon regard sur mes mains et j'avais toutes griffes dehors ; personne n'avais l'air de m'avoir encore remarquer alors j'ai fermé mes poings ... Mais pour mes yeux ...

-" Cora reprend toi !"

une vielle ; qui à sens doute été attiré par les supliments de Derek m'a regardé dans les yeux et a hurlé à m'en faire perdre totalement la tête ; j'atais moi aussi ; devenu incontrolable. Mes crocs avaient eux aussi finit par faire leurs apparitions et j'était au bord de cédé.

-" C ... Cora ?!"

la vielle à été évacuer par la sécurité ; avec un peu de chance ils ne vont pas croire ceux qu'elle va leur raconté ; ils ne croirons jamais qu'une fille avec yeux jaune brulant et des griffes d'animal était juste derrire elle à faire la queue pour le boucher.

Derek était bien trop près ;

-" Ne m'approche pas !"

j'avais déséspérément crier ces mots ; que faire ? les gens curueux commecaient à affuer et je n'avais pas d'échapatoir.

je me suis assise par terre et j'ai bouché mes oreilles en essayant de trouvé un point d'ancrage ... Quoi ? Que pourrait-je bien trouver ? allez ... Mes griffes rentraient dans ma peau jusqu'a me faire ségner quand j'ai commencer à me calmer ; comment ? j'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre que c'était la pression de la main de Derek sur mon épaule qui à peu à peu apaiser mon loup déchainé par tant de monde et tant d'odeur plus aléchante les unes aux autres.

-" merci ..."

je sais qu'il n'avait pas etendu mes paroles né en moins ; je lui était redevable. redevable d'avoir dépassé mon interdiction formel de m'approché de que ; malgré les circonstances était resté plus ou moins calme.

je me suis relevé doucement ; les yeux fermé ; j'ai senti l'odeur de Derek passé devant moi et il à murmuré des mots seulement discernable par mes oreilles lupines ;

-" tu peux ouvrir les yeux."

j'ai avalé ma salive et me suis totalement abandonné à ces odres ; j'ai ouvert les yeux. Son coeur à reprit un batement paisible quand il à vu mes yeux vert pomme refaire surface.

des larmes commençait à brouiller ma vue et les gens sont partient ; ne chachant pas trop ceux qu'il venait de c'être passer.

-" allez viens !"

-" non ! je vais y aller toi ; finit sans moi. Je vais mourir sans ma dose de viande quotidienne ..."

-" j'ai eu du mal à sourire et je n'étais pas très crébible aux vues des larmes qui roulaient les unes à la suite des autres sur mes joues.

-" ok."

-" bien."

je suis parti à pas de course loins de toute viande et en faisant attention en ne prétant aucun intérrésement aux gens qui était là depuis le début.

n'avait pas les clés de sa maison ; sa m'aurait vite énervé de resté devant la porte à attendre son retour alors j'ai décidé de faire un détour à La Maison pour récupéré ma peluche.

j'ai marché ; marché et je me suis arrêté à la lisière de la foret ; mon refuge ; celle qui m'a aidé quand j'avais peur ; celle aussi qui à permis un beau jour ; par la plus total des coincidence, permettre à Derek et moi de faire connaissance.

J'ai soupiré et fait rassemblé mes cheveux blond en une queue de cheval haute. je suis allé à la maison mais quelques choses avant changé. Je me suis arrêté à quelques mètres de la maison ; j'ai senti des odeurs qui n'étais pas là i jours. mais je n'ai senti aucun coeur battre ; peut être une troupe de jeune venu faire une fête ! venu se faire quelques frayeur en se racontant des histoires d'horreur.

j'ai prudement pénétrer dans la demeure et ; tout t'en faisant attention aux endroit piège ; je suis monté à l'étage. Je n'ai pas retrouvé ma peluche pourtant bien caché ; mais j'était sur qu'elle était ici. j'ai fait pièce par pièce pour finalement voir sa queue dépassé de sous le lit le plus salle ; je me suis accroupi pour l'attrapé mais ; n'ayllant jamais été dans cette pièce ; je ne pouvais pas savoir que le plafon à cette endroit était pourrit.

ma jambe est passé au travers et un important bout de bois et venu se logé dans la cuisse ; je sentais la guérison commencé son travail et vu que je morceaux de bois n'a pas été enlevé ; j'avais un mal de chien quand t'a mon corps qui tentait de cicatrisé autour de l'intru.

je me suis retenu d'hurlé et j'ai comme aime attrapé ma peluche ; qui était beaucoup plus importante pour moi que ma cuisse.

Je devais sortir de ce merdier ; sur le coup un seul choix s'offrait à moi : coupé le bout de bois et le retiré entièrement une fois sorti d'ici pour ne pas fouttre du sang partout. J'ai retenu ma respiration et j'ai tiré par la force surhumaine que j'ai la chance d'avoir ; j'ai tiré de toute mes forces en tantant d'enfermé toute cette douleur et le planché à finit par cédé me faisant tombé à l'étage du dessous. J'ai attéri dans le salon ; à quelques mètre du canapé ; sur du sol bien sur.

J'ai eu pendant un instant la respiration coupé et mes yeux sont devenu ceux de mon loup ; j'ai senti le changement contrairement à la dernière fois.

quand j'ai sufisament reprit mes esprit je suis sorti de la maison et à 100 bons mètre de douleur ; j'ai arrêté de titubé et j'ai retiré le bout de bois encore encré dans ma peau. J'ai ressenti un profond soulagement mais ; arrivé à un moment je ne guérrisait plus ... Pourquoi ? je maintenait une pression constante sur ma peluche ; je me suis soudain demandé comment elle c'était retrouvé sous ce lit ... Y aurait-il un lien entre sa et les odeurs nouvelles infestant les lieux ? ... J'avais des sueurs froide et ma tête commançais à tourné ; peut être que le bois ralenti ma guérison ou je ... J'en sais rien !

si j'avais eu un portable ; j'aurait put appelé Derek ...

Je me suis coucher à la cime d'un arbre là ou j'avais l'habitude d'allé il y à de sa moins d'une semaine et j'ai attendu. quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Une guérison peut être ?

Je n'arrivais plus à controlé mon loup et mes yeux changeait sans cèse de couleur ; qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

-" tu te le demande hein ?"

je n'avais pas entendu cette personne arrivé ; elle était de dos mais pourtant j'avais l'impression de la connaître ; à l'odeur mais aussi à la voix ... Mélissa.

-" qu'est ... Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ?"

-" tu vas guérir ; le bois es composé de Cambium qui ralenti le procéssur de cicatrisation des loups-garou ; tu devrais pourtant le savoir !"

j'ai tourné les yeux et elle étais là ; toujours aussi ... Oripilante. Elle était planté devant moi un sourire gravé sur son visage comme fier de son travail.

-" qui es tu ? ..."

-" je suis ton pire cochemar. ça ne te dis rien ?"

-" tu ..."

-" je suis une personne que l'on paie pour tuer des monstres comme toi."

-" alors nous ..."

-" non toi et l'alpha n'êtes pas les seuls ! ça serait trop facile sinon."

-" donc tu vas me tuer ..."

je me suis mise à rire ; quel retournement de situation.

-" hola non ! je n'ai pas encore ressus l'ordre de t'exterminé ! mais ne t'inquiète pas ça viendra. Non le pourquoi du comment je suis ici est pour une raison personnel. Je ne veut pas que tu continu d'approché Derek. "

-" sinon quoi ?"

mes griffes sont sorti toute seul ; comme d'accord avec moi sur le faite qu'il fallais vite arraché la tête à cette ...

-" sinon j'informerais à mes suppérieurs que j'ai trouvé uné génante petite oméga. Et là ; je me ferais un plaisir de te couper en deux."

mon loup hurlais d'agrécivité ; j'ai réussi à me relevé et à avancé en titubant vers elle.

-" tu crois vraiment que tu as le droit de décidé à ma place de ce que je dois faire ou non ?"

j'ai sourit ; d'un sourire plutot à signification dangereusement et avertissante mais ...

-" chérie ! tu n'es pas en mesure de te montrer suppérieur !"

elle à sorti de sa manche une arme ; sans doute un révolver enfin je ne m'y connais pas bien en arme ; elle l'a nana pêche tourné vers moi et à tiré sur la cuisse qui venais tout juste de cicatrisé et je me suis mordu jusqu'au sang ma lèvre inférieur pour ne pas hurlé ; je ne lui donnerais jamais ce qu'elle veut.

miraculeuement la robe n'était pas trop habîmé ; juste arraché au niveau du haut de ma cuisse.

-" je ne rigole pas ; chérie."

elle à rangé son gun et est retourné sur ces pas ; de l'assurance ... Elle était sur de son coup.

quand elle fut assez loin ; j'ai retiré la balle avec mes doigts en ne pouvait m'empêché de crier cette fois. J'ai attendu avant de rapartir ; j'ai ésuier le sang restant et je suis rentré chez Derek. Pour la dernière fois. Oui j'allais partir. Cette chienne à réussi à me convaincre.

j'ai ouvert la porte et je suis directement parti dans ma chambre après avoir enlevé d'un geste maladroit mes chaussures.

-" Cora ?! merde tu étais passer ou ?"

j'ai fermé à clé la porte juste à temps ; je devais juste prendre 5 minutes pour réfléchir à comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

je me suis couché en boulle dans ce lit mortellement mouelleux et j'ai mit au point un stratagème pour lui faire avalé facilement la nouvelle.

bon allez ; c'est parti.

j'ai ouvert la porte et un Derek en colère les traits tiré était en face de moi. avec ces beaux yeux ténébreux et ces cheveux noirs en bataille ; il pourrait faire peur. si je ne le connaissait pas ; je serais parti en courant. il fait bien 10 centimètres de plus de moi et à cette distance ; il ne peut que me regardé de haut. Je ne supporte pas sa.

-" quoi ?"

-" alors tu vas me dire ceux que tu faisait ?"

-" je ... J'était ... Parti cherché ma peluche."

j'ai tendu ma peluche à Derek pour qu'il se rende compte que oui ; j'ai juste été cherché cette peluche et que j'ai fait un détour pour rentré ; rien de plus.

-" ok."

il à soupiré est à disparu dans la salle de bain ; parti prendre sa douche ; je suppose. Je dirais que c'est le moment. Mon stratagème est changé ; pas de discourt ; je ne veut pas lui donner le temps de me rattrapé. Je ne veut lui donner aucun indice de mon emplacement. Même si je n'ai aucune idée d'ou je vais bien pouvoir aller ...

j'ai ouvert le frigo et emmené avec moi deux roti entier avant de sauté dans mes chaussures et de courir en dehors la maison ; avant de disparaitre le plus vite possible. Désolé et merci pour tout ... Des larmes m'on à nouveau submergé et j'ai éclaté en sanglots avant de disparaître dans la foret.

ces 4 jours auront été les meilleurs de ma vie ; grâce à lui j'aime la pluie ; j'ai réalisé un rêve ; j'ai eu un moment de répis ; j'ai eu le droit à de longue rigolade ; à un lit confortable ... a de l'eau chaude ; à quelques bons repas ... merci. j'ai passer ma main sous mes yeux pour ésuyer ces maudites larmes ; j'ai marché pendant quelque heures ; je le sais et je me suis arrêté sufisament loin pour qu'il ne me retrouve jamais ; j'ai trouvé miraculeusement une grotte assez grande avec aucune odeur animal et il ne semble pas y avoir d'habitation. Je sais que quand il va se rendre compte de mon absence ; de la porte resté entre ouverte et des deux rotis disparu ... il va savoir que je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir.

avant je n'aurait rien ressenti à m'installé dans ce genre d'endroit mais maintenant sa me semble salle et lugubre ; sans chaleur ni lumière. j'ai posé les deux rotis bien au fond de la grotte et je me suis couché en boulle sur la terre sèche et dure. la pluie je semble pas arrivé jusqu'ici. j'avais une douleur au ventre ... Et une soudaine envie de vomir. et j'ai finit par m'endormir rongé par les remorts de ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir.

deux semaine ; ça fait deux semaines que je suis retourné à l'état sauvage ... C'est la cas de le dire ! j'ai mangé trop vite les deux rotis et il ne me reste plus rien. J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment grossis pendant mon séjour chez Derek mais ; j'avais prit ... Bien trop vite ... à prendre trois repas par jours.

je m'était levé après une nuit glacial ; nous sommes bien au automne. les feuilles tombent toute des qu'un coup de vent se faufille entre les branches ; les animaux vont commencer à disparaitre ... Enfin certains. à force de me dire que Derek mérite mieu ; qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi et que pour lui un belle avenir s'anonce avec mon bourreau ; j'ai finit par y croire. j'ai grogner et me suis transformer en louve pour tenté d'attrapé un lapin. J'ai marché pendant un bon moment ; j'ai l'impression de m'être amélioré à la chasse parce que j'ai déjà réussi à tuer un lapin hier. Je croit que j'ai comprit le truc.

je me suis couché ; prête à bondir sur un lièvre ; j'ai tendu l'oreille ... Attendu encore et encore pour agir le moment propice. Il mangeait une pousse d'herbe nouvelle et était loin de se douté de ce qu'il l'attendais. mon loup bavait d'avance. Oui j'aime la viande cru ... Enfin nous.

Tout mon corps était tendu et j'ai bondit sans cherché à lui laissez la moindre échapattoir ; je l'ai attrapé fermement derrière les oreilles et je l'ai tuer en un coup. Je l'ai dépause en face de moi ; contente de mon travail. j'était tellement absorbé par mon diner ... Mon petit déjeuné ? que je n'ai pas entendu approché un homme. je suis en mode louve alors il va simplement avoir peur et partir ; c'est tout. Et je n'aurait plus qu'a partir vivre ailleur. Une vrai vie de nomade pour une vie d'Omega ; j'ai bien l'impression d'être la seule louve dans cette foret ; rien ; même pas la trace de l'alpha qui m'a mordu.

-" C ... Cora ?"

quand je me suis retourné ; un cadavre pendant dans ma gueule ; mon coeur de louve c'est sérré quand j'ai vu Derek à 200 mètres de moi.

j'ai grogner et me suis enfuit à toute allure vers ma grotte. Je suis resté là sans sortir pendant deux jours ; Derek me cherchais. Je devais être plus prudente désormais. Je n'avais pas pour autant envie de partir ; les lapins était nombreux ici.

merde quand je pense qu'il est venu jusqu'ici pour me chercher ... Ce mec ne lâche vraiment jamais l'affaire.

le troisième jour j'avais faim ; alors je suis sorti en louve pour chasser. Voilà à quoi rimais ma vie désormais. Il n'y avait plus que la pluie qui me laissait un gout amer dans la bouche ; tout les souvenirs avec lui était de la même saveur acre.

je suis parti au galop cherché comme j'ai l'habitude de faire ; l'odeur laissé par un lapin. mais c'est une toute autre odeur qui a attirer mon attention ; celle d'un humain que je connaissait trop bien.

je me suis à approché à pas de loup vers la source et j'était stupéfaite de trouvé Derek endormit ; tout tremblant ; le long d'un grand être.

je me suis résolé à ne pas l'approché ; tout mes éfforts pour ne faire resté dans ma mémoire que des souvenirs seront vain ... et je ne veut pas que sa arrive ... Pourtant ... pourtant il était dans la détresse et à ma place ; il aurait déjà accouru pour me sauvé encore une fois. je pourrais simplement le porté jusqu'a chez lui et repartir mais imagineons qu'il se réveille ou pire ; que Mélissa nous surprenne enssemble ? je suis peut être la pire des égoistes mais je veut vivre et comme elle me l'a clairement fait comprendre ; elle ne rigolais pas;

Ho et puis merde ; je suis égoiste mais pas totalement conne. S'il s'entête à resté ici il finira par mourir.

je me suis léché les babines et arrivé tout près de lui ; j'ai perdu tout mes moyens. il à ouvert les yeux comme si il ne c'étais en fait jamais endormi et il m'a regard ; simplement ; il m'a regardé de ces yeux sombres et c'est jeté sur la louve que j'était.

j'avais beau grogné ; lui montrer mes crocs ; l'éffleuré juste assez près pour lui faire reculé son visage ; il n'a jamais lâché prise et je suis revenu humaine ; à bout de force et à ne plus pouvoir lutter voilà ce que je récolte.

j'était totalement nu mais sa ; ça vait l'air d'être le cadet de ces soucis ; ces yeux ne quittais pas les miens et il m'a sérré dans ces bras. pour la première fois ; je pouvais sentir ces larmes glissé le long de mon épaule ou il avait laissez reposé sa tête.

-" Derek tu ne dois pas resté ici. Je t'averti en tant que vielle amie ... Disparait."

-" pourquoi tu veux sa ?"

j'avais de la rage dans mes yeux ; du dégout ; mais pas pour lui. Pour moi même.

-" parce que je suis égoiste et que je veut vivre."

-" alors sa te conviens de vivre comme sa ?!"

il me hurlais dessus comme pour me résonné ... J'aurait aimé lui dire que cela ne servais à rien.

-" comme si j'avais le choix !"

-" qu'est-ce que tu veut dire ? tu as toujours le choix ! reviens avec moi ..."

-" je suis désolé mais c'est non."

-" si tu savais ... Je n'en peut plus ... Mélissa m'arcèle jour et nuit ..."

quand son nom est sorti de ces lèvres ; il n'a put s'empêché de l'acorché ; il n'amais pas cette nana.

et moi j'ai sorti les crocs et mon loup c'est retourné de rage.

il m'a regardé avec insistance avant de comprendre une parti de mon bordel.

-" tu as vu Mélissa récemment ? hein c'est sa ?"

-" toujours une aussi bonne intuition."

-" qu'est-ce qu'elle à bien put de dire pour que tu refuse catégoriquement de rentré ? parce que je sais que tu veux plus que tout revenir chez moi !"

-" et d'ou tire tu une telle assurance ? et quand vas tu comprendre que c'est de mon plein gré que je suis parti ?"

ma voix tremble ; elle est rauque et plus que tout ; elle est faible.

-" si tu es parti de ton plein gré ; alors pourquoi tu pleures ..."

sa voix c'était radoucis ; je n'arrivais pas à lui mentir ... Je ne le pouvais pas. il m'étais impossible de lui raconté n'importe quoi simplement parce qu'il avait été trop gentil avec moi.

-" pars."

-" non ... Jamais."

-" alors je pars."

je me suis transformé en loup devant lui pour évité un nouveau flot de larme de déferlé sur mon visage. Je l'ai regardé et je suis parti. mon loup était comme mon cocon ; il m'évitais de trop souffrir ; renfermant au plus profond de moi tout les sentiments trop douloureux à garder pour une seule personne. juste un instant ... Et sa me permettais de réfléchir.

je suis parti cherché une autre grotte ; sans trouvé. je me suis lamentablement endormit à la cime d'un vielle arble centenaire et à ce moment ; à ce moment précis sela ne me dérangais pas de me faire coupé en deux. Mon monde c'est écroulé sous mes pieds et ... Je n'ai plus nul part ou allé. alors pourquoi continuer de lutter à vivre ? Merde pourquoi !

j'hurlais dans mon loup et il comprennais très bien ma souffrance. Lui aussi est seul ... nous ne sommes que des omégas. seul, un loup divise ces chances de survis par 2.

-" qu'est-ce que ..."

j'ai ouvert les yeux ; découvrant avec stupéfactions un visage que je voulais définitivement oublier.

-" dépose moi !"

il m'avait enroulé dans un draps et m'avais porté jusqu'a la limite de la foret. il m'a poser par terre et n'a pas dit un mot. Il m'a porter pendant plusieurs kilomètres ; pour juste me rammené ici ; pendant encore combien de temps je serais capable de lui dire non ?

il avait un regard vide ; juste ; il était sans doute triste.

-"à partir de maintenant ; je te laisse deux choix : ou tu rentres avec moi ; ou tu repars et je te jure de ne plus jamais venir de cherché."

je n'avais pas à faire à Derek. j'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai changé ... Il était tellement gentil et attentionné ; je ne veut pas croire que la personne qui me laisse voir est le nouveau Derek. Je me sentirais doublement mal. j'ai inspiré profondement et je m'apprétais à faire demi-tour vers la foret quand il m'a attrapé la main.

il avait les larmes aux yeux ; cette fois c'est la première fois que je le vois pleurer ; pleurer pour moi et par ma faute. je ne veut plus que sa arrive et le meilleur moyen c'est de sortir de sa vie.

-" lâche moi ... S'il te plait."

je ne pouvais plus le regardé dans les yeux maintenant qu'il est en pleur ;

-" je t'avais promit de te faire une compile ; de mettre enssemble toutes les musiques qui t'avais fait pleurer ... De rendre ta vie meilleur ... de t'apaulé quoi qu'il arrive. Tu crois que j'aurait promit tout sa si c'est pour tout abandonné au moindre petit problème ? tu me connais mal."

-" là n'est pas le problème."

je me suis retourné pour me mettre face à lui. Yeux dans les yeux je lui ait tout dit pour espéré le faire comprendre que nous ne pourrions plus jamais être enssemble ; qu'elle avait l'avantage ; que j'était sa prochaine cible ... Que j'était trop hypocrite pour la contredire. au fur et à mesure de mes explications ; je sentais son sang se glasser et sa tête prendre un tout autre figure. Derek Unworldly n'était pas content.

-" tu as disparu 15 jours pour sa ? juste pour sa ?"

-" juste pour sa ? attend tu es sérieux là ? elle m'a tiré une balle en argent dans la jambe Derek ! elle ne rigole pas ! elle veut vraiment ma mort ! et moi je n'ai pas l'intention de lui donner ma peau !"

-" pour sa il faudra d'abord qu'elle me passe sur le corps."

-" non ... Non elle n'ora pas besoin. Adieu Derek."

j'était têtu et persuadé que c'était la meilleur chose à faire.

-" je suis amoureux de toi."

mon coeur c'est arrêté de battre ; il ne sais pas pesé ces paroles.

-" est-ce que tu sais au moin ce que sa implique ?"

-" je suis bête mais pas totalement stupide."

-" alors ..."

je me suis retourné et sans flanché le l'ai embrassé à l'arraché ; à la manière la plus bestial qui soit pour le dégouté et me laisser partir. Mais sa ne sais pas exactement passé comme prévus ... il était trop content pour guger mon baiser animal ; il m'a attrapé le poignet et lui ; il m'a embrasser comme aucun garçon ne m'a embrasser avant. C'était remplit d'émotion ; d'amour ; d'envie ; de pardon et d'excuse. il m'a tellement ému que j'avais comprit que j'avais atteint ma limite. Je ne pouvais pas continuer a lui dire non. je mourrais si je reste avec lui mais ; je ne le regréterais pas. Enfin j'espère. Parce que je jour ou elle débarquera avec son réservoir pleins de balle d'argent ; je n'aurait plus le choix de dire non ! je ne veut pas mourir !. Il sera trop tard pour sa.

-" tu me fais chier Derek. "

il à souris comme avant et ... Je l'ai suivit jusqu'a chez lui. pas un jour ne c'est passer sans que j'ai peur de me faire tuer. je m'imagineais toute sorte de scénario comme : elle sautera par la tenêtre de ma chambre pendant mon sommeil et m'étouffera avant de m'enfoncé toutes ces balles dans la gorgue.

ou encore : elle me sautera à la première occasion que j'aurait à mettre mon nez dehors et elle me plantera une planche de bois en pleins coeur ... Du coup j'aii baricadé ma chambre et je ne suis jamais sorti dehors depuis mon retour.

Après une semaine ; je me suis quelques peu détendu. Et il m'y a aidé ... Comment ? ça ne vous regarde pas !

j'ai recousu ma robe et j'ai eu du mal à prendre rendez-vous chez le coiffeur ... Qui à finit par venir à domicile un jeudi après-midi.

il c'est installé dans la salle et à étallé tout son matériels.

il à regardé mes cheveux dans tout les sens ...

-" vous avez là de magnifique cheveux !"

-" merci."

la coiffeuse à regardé d'un air sans doute perplex Derek ; sans doute à ma manière de lui répondre. Je ne suis pas aimable ? ah ? autant pour moi.

mon loup voullais lui arraché la tête ; parce qu'elle allais juste coupé les pointes de mes cheveux doré.

Derek l'a gentiment payé et racompagné déhors tendi que je pleurait en ramaçant mes cheveux à quatres pattes.

-" c'est bon c'est pas comme si elle t'avais rasé la tête."

je me suis retourné face à lui en fronçant les sourcils et en fansant ; semblant bien sur ; mine de lui faire du boudin. j'ai douloureusement mit mes pointes de cheveux à la poubelle ; quel meutre.

-" en tout cas ; ça se voit que tu ne sais pas ce que sa fait d'avoir de beaux cheveux ... Long."

j'ai soupirer ... Et je suis parti sous ma couette. il n'a pas tardé à venir me rejoindre ; il va finir par se faire mordre.

-" quoi tu boude ?!""

il c'est enroulé dans la couette ; comme moi ; et c'est approché trop près ... Comme toujours. Je croit que c'est devenu une habitude chez lui !

-" pourtant quand je t'ai fait sa ... Et ..."

-" c'est bon ! non ! non je ne boude pas ! j'ai juste eu un coup de barre et ..."

il m'a embrassé en traitre et m'a proposé de le suivre dans la cuisine ; j'ai docilement obéi ; même mon loup n'en revenais pas. j'ai un peu jouer avec mes cheveux en écoutant ces explications et ; même si juste 1cm de cheveux à disparu ; j'ai comme aime l'impression d'avoir perdu beaucoup plus ... Et sur le coup ça ma stresser.

-" ... Tu es d'accord ?"

-" ok !"

j'ai danser jusqu'a la cuisine ; je retrouvais petit à petit cette fougue ; cette folle envie de danser tout le temps me revenais ... Progressivement ; cette envie de tout le temps rire aussi ... Alors arrive à la cuisine ; j'ai rit ... et Derek devais avoir l'impression d'avoir retrouvé sa Cora.

-" sors moi : 3 oeufs ; 1 yaourt nature ; 1 sachet de levure en poudre ; 500g de farine ; 250g de sucre ; 1 sachet de sucre vanillé et 1 pot de yaourt d'huile."

-" ok chef !"

j'ai écrit la liste dans ma tête et commencé à cheché tout ces ingrédients ; j'ai fouillé partout ; dans le frigo ; dans les placarts ... Même sous l'évier ! mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouvé l'huile. vu que je m'énerve vite ; j'était prête à tout balancé et à partir m'isolé dans ma chambre ... ou devrais-je plutot dire mon bounker.

deux mains chaudes sont venu enveloppé les miennes et il m'a guidé en se tenant derrière moi ; jusqu'a la salle ou l'huile était rangé avec l'alcool ; logique !

-" tu as un don pour me désemparé."

-" c'est parce que tu m'aime !"

je n'ai pas répondu ; sans doute trop géné.

je me suis occupé à mélangé les ingrédients pendant que lui préchauffait le four ; j'était bien. On pourrait presque croire qu'une routine c'est installé entre nous deux. Entre deux fureur de mon loup ... nous pouvons passer pour un couple normal.

Maintenant il va faire les courses tout seul ; par peur que je redevienne incontrolable ... Je me suis aussi acheté de nouvelles affaires et j'ai même retrouvé un travail comme bonne à tout faire dans la boulangerie la plus proche.

Ce travail je ne l'aime pas mais au moin je ne me sens pas comme une profiteuse vis à vis de Derek.

né en moins mon patron est déjà plus aimable que mon ancien boss ; parfois il me montre comment faire un bon pain et me laisse repartir plus tôt les mercredis.

un soir ; un mercredi ; à 19h00 ; je suis rentré chez Derek. il m'a acceuilli les bras grand ouvert et à décrété avoir une grande nouvelles à m'anoncer.

-" et ! tu sais nous sommes quel jour ?!"

-" mercredi ..."

-" oui mais la date complète !"

-" nous sommes mercredi 12 octobre 2014."

-" oui ! et dans un mois c'est mon anniversaire !"

-" tu prendras 18 ans le 12 novembres ?!"

avoir 18 ans c'est vraiment une sorte de délivrance ; une antré en matière dans le monde des adultes ; le début des responsabilités et du travail ! c'est censé être un jour important ... Je ferais tout pour que ces 18 ans soit mémorable ; pas comme moi. Moi mon anniversaire ... Comment dire ; aux lieu de vouloir m'en souvenir ; ça ne m'aurait pas déranger de tout oublier. Ma vie est basé sur un désastre ... Parfois je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas déjà avoir sombré dans l'alcool. Boire pour oublier ; voilà ceux qu'il me faudrais ! mais à défaut de devoir subir le résultat mélange : loup-garou vodka ; je préfère me restrindre à de l'orangina. Je me suis fronté les yeux pour tenter de les garders bien ouvert tandi que j'approche le plat du four ; me brûlé ne serait pas grâve en sois ; c'est juste que j'ai comme aime encore quelques trucs d'humain qui sont resté intacte ; comme la douleur.

-" tu es fatiguer ?!"

-" oui je ... Je c'est pas ce que j'ai tout d'un coup ..."

-" laisse moi finir."

il était très consentré et avait ; sans doute inconsciament ; sorti le bout de sa langue ; comme les chats.

j'ai souris en le dévisagant et je suis sur que si j'aurait été poster plus loin ; je n'aurait pas assisté à voir son visage rougir comme jamais. Mon regard devait être vraiment insistant.

-" q ... Quoi ?"

-" Mais rien du tout !"

-" aîe !"

cette abuti à réussi à se bruler ; moi au moin j'aurait guéri en moins de deux mais lui n'est qu'un pauvre humain dépourvus d'accélérateur de guérison.

-" je devrais peut être te transformer en loup ?..."

j'ai prit un air on ne peut plus sérieux pour lui faire peur ;

-" quoi tu rigole ?!"

à ma grande stupéfaction il n'a pas réagit comme je l'espérait ; il avait des étoiles dans les yeux et sa brulure semblait soudainement passer au second plan ; comme si ... Comme si il ? non ! j'espère que je me trompe ...

-" tu ne veux comme aime pas ? ..."

-" ha ! je ..."

j'ai soudain eu la mauvaise impression que depuis le début sons seul but était de ... Il aurait fait tout sa pour ... Il m'aurait soutenu et fait de belle promesse pour ... Non !

-" dit moi quoi ! dit moi quoi ! dit moi qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ma vie est devenu meilleur depuis que cette abruti m'a mordu hein ?! tu te trompe ! ma vie n'est devenu que plus instable ; je n'ai plus rien tu comprends ? plus rien !"

-" tu m'as moi !"

-" j'amerai vraiment savoir pourquoi tu fais tout sa pour moi ; je suis sur que ... Je suis persuadé que si tu n'avais pas su pour ma lycantropie tu n'aurais porté aucun intéret à m'offrir tout sa ..."

je me suis calmé au fur et à mesure ; j'ai commencé à comprendre plusieurs choses ; peut être de travers ... Qui sait ?

j'était aussi tellement fatigué que j'ai continué à lui parlé en m'asseyant par terre. Ma voix tremblait tellement que j'ai bien cru pleurer pourtant ; aucune larme aparante n'était sorti. Aucune.

J'ai levé les yeux vers la grande fenêtre blanche de la cuisine et j'ai fixé un point imaginaire. C'est quand j'ai vu le soleil sombré petit à petit et disparaitre à l'horizon que je me suis repellé d'un truc trop important pour que je puisse même me le sortir de la tête un court instant ... Pourtant je n'y ait pas pensé de la journée.

Ce soir c'est la pleine lune ; voilà pourquoi je suis fatigué ; la pleine lune ; cette malédiction ; m'affaibli et me rend imbuvable ; froide ; aggrésive ; fatigué mais prise d"une folle envie de meutre. Je ne dois pas resté ici.

-" Cora ?!"

j'ai attrapé son regard dans mes filets et je m'y suis plongé ; je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de regard que j'ai en temps normal, celui-ci est beaucoup plus cruel ; indiférent. Pourtant c'est toujours moi. Je me métrise encore mais ; malgré tout ce que je pourrait entrenprendre ; la lune aura le dessus ; quoi que je fasse ; quelque soit mon point d'ancrage. Je peut parier que si on nous enferme moi et Derek dans une pièce close ; je le tuerais à coup sur. J'aurait beau l'aimé de tout mon être ; c'est comme sa.

j'ai été prise de panique juste avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur mon bras.

-" ça va ?!"

je me suis mise à respiré fort et à fermé les yeux.

-" je ne vais pas pouvoir rester se soir."

-" quoi ? non ! je ne te laisserais pas encore partir ! je t'enchainerai s'il le faut."

j'ai rigolé ironiquement ; il me prend pour qui ?

-" si tu crois que tes petites chaines pourront m'arrêté se soir ; tu te foure le doigt dans l'oeil !"

-" pourquoi ?"

mon visage c'est quelque peu adouçis ; il était comme aime mignon. Je ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'être un loup-garou ! après tout de son point de vu être moi c'est avoir tout les sens ultra-développé ; être au dessus de l'homme sur la chaine alimentaire ; de pouvoir se transformé à volonté ... De pouvoir tapé des springts dans la foret en pleine nuit ... Oui, ça a de bons côté. Mais ce qu'il ne voit pas ce sont les mauvais.

j'ai soupiré altéré par sa stupidité et ... Je lui ait expliqué malgré que je manquait de temps.

Je me suis levé et j'ai affiché sur mon visage un sourire carnacier ; j'ai en même temps sautillé sur place en rigolant sur la tête qu'il faisait ; j'arrivais encore à être moi même d'extérieurs ; fallais en profiter.

-" écouté !"

je me suis troppé net et j'ai commencé mes breves explications.

-" alors ; ne t'inquiète pas ; je vais revenir ! juste pour évité de t'araché la tête ; se soir et seulement se soir je ne pourrais pas resté dans sa maison."

-" bon écoute je ne comprend pas ce que tu dis ! alors non ; tu va resté ici. C'est pas négociable."

-" ho ho ho !"

je lui ait attrapé la tête et je l'ai tourné vers la fenêtre qui donnais une vue imprenable sur la lune qui commençait à montrer le bout de son nez ; une lune pleine.

-" tu comprends maintenant."

je suis redevenu froire ; distante et indiférente. Cela prouvais que je n'avais plus de temps. Mon loup hurlait ; et moi je n'allais pas tarder à faire de même.

il avait comprit alors maintenant je n'avais pas qu'a allé dans les bois.

-" à demain."

j'ai tourné les talons et je suis allé mettre mes chaussures.

-" attend !"

je commençait à me transformé et j'allais vraiment le trucidé s'il n'arrêtais pas tout 5 minutes d'ésayer de me retenir.

je me suis vivement retourné en lui montrant mes crocs ;

-" ce soir c'est différent. Je reviens demain."

je me suis dit que quitte à passer la nuit dehors ; pourquoi pas y allé en louve ?

j'ai enlevé mes chaussures ; ma robe et j'ai tourné la clanche de la porte. Mais juste avant de disparaitre dans la noirceur de la nuit ;

-" quoi ? c'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu toute nu."

Je me suis métamorphosé devant lui et suis parti en retenant mon hurlement et j'ai foncé vers la foret. Je me suis posé 100 mètres plus loin sur une pierre qui me donne une vue imprenable sur la ville. Et j'ai hurlé.

cette nuit est pénible mais très très libératrice.

j'ai put discené parmit tout les bruits ce qui me semblait être une miteuse imitation du hurlement que je venait d'entreprendre ; sans même devoir cherché très loin j'ai comprit que c'était cette abruti.

j'ai passé la nuit à me promenné dans la foret éclairé par les rayons de la lune ; je pouvais y voir presque clairement et c'était agréable de ne pas me servire de ma vision de loup-garou.

Tant qu'il n'y à pas d'humain dans les environs ; je pourrait me contrôlé à peut près. Mais en faite ; chaque animal ici me fait presque rendre folle. Alors ; avec la plus grande chance ; j'ai retrouvé cette fameuse grotte.

j'y suis allé et je me suis couché en attirant mon attention sur les bruits du vent et non des odeurs.

je croit que c'est un oiseau qui m'a sorti de mon sommeil ; ou je ne sais pas quoi encore mais ce qui est sur c'est que j'ai passé la plus calme des nuits de pleines lune. Pas d'envi particulière de meutre ; pas non plus de souvenir du moment ou je me suis endormi. je suis sorti de la grotte un peu engourdi et j'ai juste eu le temps de fuir avant qu'une balle ne me traverse la tête ; sa y est ; on y était arrivé. Elle devait sens doute avoir eu l'otorisation pour m'abattre vu la façon d'on elle me regardais. Je n'était plus que du gibier nuisible pour elle ; je devais quitte la foret.

je me suis métamorphosé pour courir plus vite et je savais qu'a un moment donné il y aurait un problème ; qu'est-ce qui se passera si un des voisins voit une louve rentré dans la maison de Derek ? je n'y pensait plus trop et j'ai courru aussi vite que je le pouvais ; la lune m'aillant affaiblit j'avait perdu une perti de ma fougue. aux commençement de la route je me suis arrêté et profité de la distance entre nous deux pour réfléchir ; voir une fille nu courire chez Derek ce n'est peut être pas mieu ! j'ai entendu plusieurs coup de feu lointaint ; quoi ? Un autre loup ? je n'avais plus le temps de réfléchir et je me devais de prendre au plus vite une dessision.

j'ai tourné la tête berçé par de derniers doute et je j'ai vu arrivé droit sur moi ; son arme planté dans ma direction ; j'ai entendu la détente et il était déjà trop tard ; pas assez rapide je pense ... Une de ces balles m'a transperçé le ventre fesant je ne sais quel dégat dans mon corps ; je voullais hurlé de douleurs mais de simple gémissement se sont échappé d'entre mes crocs ; j'ai titubé aussi vite que je pouvais faisant un chemin de sang jusqu'a chez Derek et je me suis métamorphosé devant la porte ; elle arrivais le pas sure ; alors je suis rentré.

je commençait à voir trouble ; j'avais mal ; quel journée.

j'avais aussi plus ou moins du mal à respiré et j'avais terriblement froid ; bordel ou est Derek ?! je suis tombé dans l'entré impossible de tenir debout plus lontemps ; épuisé. je me tenais éperdument le ventre en espérant limité la perte de sang ; je devais extraire au plus vite cette balle pour permettre la guérison d'avoir lieu mais ...

-" Tient Derek ; tu n'as pas entendu quelques choses dans l'entré ?"

une voix mascucline ; sans doute un homme d'un certain âge ; son père ? non ! pas maintenant !

j'ai gémit sur le sol comme pour protésté et j'ai sérré les dents ; une ombre c'est posté davant moi et ma vision était trop sombre pour discerné les traits de la dite personne.

-" Derek ? ..."

-" Derek vient ici tout de suite !"

-" ça va ça va j'arrive ..."

j'ai reconnu l'odeur de Derek arrivé tranquillemen ici tandit que je me battait pour resté en vie ; quel crétin.

-" Cora ?!"

il m'a retourné et à poser ma tête sur ces genoux ; je devais lui expliquer.

-" elle ... Elle ... M'a retrouvé elle ..."

du sang sortait de ma bouche ; mon corps rejetais sans cèse la guérison déréglant tout mon fonctionnement , j'avais peur ; vraiment peur de frollé d'aussi près la mort.

-" donc tu l'a connait ?"

-" PAPA C'EST PAS LE MOMENT ! elle ... Elle va ..."

je faisait tout mon possible pour faire battre mon coeur mais il fallais absolument qu'il enlève la balle en argent. Dans un éffort surhumain j'ai ouvert la bouche et dit merde à la mort.

-" Derek il ... Il faut que tu enlève la balle sinon je ..."

-" ton corps il ..."

-" est incapable de cicatrisé avec de l'argent ..."

j'ai senti son pou s'accéléré et il à donné des ordes à son père ; même mon ouie semblait me quitter ; je me sentais déjà partir.

leur échange me semblait venir de plus en plus loin et après je suis sans doute morte.

leur acharnement pour me faire revenir ont heuresement payer et j'ai craché tout le sang qui me montais dans la gorgue ; la balle était toujours là ... Qu'est-ce qu'il attende ?

-" Cora je suis désolé je ..."

-" tu n'en est pas capable ... Alors pourquoi m'avoir réhanimé ... Je vais de toute façon mourir ... D'ici peu alors ... "

je l'ai entendu revalé sa peur et plongé sa main dans mon corps meurtri ; je n'avais même pas mal ; j'ai juste senti mon corps revivre après l'extraction de la balle ; j'ai ouvert la bouche pour cherché mon oxigène et j'était heureuse d'être en vie. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne me trouve.

Enfin sur de ma survie ; j'ai eu d'un seul coup la tête qui tourne et je me suis endormi ; ou plutôt évanoui ... Enfin j'ai perdu conscience.

la lumière du jour ; preuve de ma vie ; m'a réveillé avec la plus grande douceur. J'était dans ce que je croit être mon lit attitré ... Je n'ai pas très bien tout compris de l'épisode d'hier ; le père de Derek est revenu ... Mais alors pourquoi suis-je dans sa chambre ? je me suis redréssé en me sentais géné au niveau du ventre.

un bandage plein de sang me tennait fermement le ventre ; à l'endroit ou je me suis fait sauvagement trouer par l'autre ... Dame.

je l'ai enlevé en deux trois coups de griffes et je me suis levé ; je n'étais pas nu ; j'avais un bas. Un survêtement ; un de ceux de son père.

j'ai rit ; peut être au vu des circonstances son père m'a rapidement accépté. Je me demande ceux qu'a bien put raconté Derek pour lui faire avaler la pilule ... Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'il à dut voir une fille nu avec une balle dans le ventre gémir le prénom de son fils tandit qu'elle lutte pour survivre ; enfin ... je ne suis peut être pas la première ?! Je secou la tête et reprend mes esprits ; ce n'est pas le moment de divaguer.

je fouille dans toute la chambre à la conquête d'un quelconque haut ; je retrouve mon soutient-gorgue accrocher aux lit ; j'ai au moins sa.

j'enttend quelqu'un approché de la porte ; et frapper.

-" o ... Oui ! deux minutes !"

je trouve enfin un t-shirt dans la panique et vait ouvrir à Derek ; sans doute.

-" franchement tu ..."

j'ai relevé la tête pour montrer ma " pas belle tête " à Derek, mais c'était une toute autre personne derrière la porte ; son père. Je n'aurait pas cru qu'il ressemblerait autant à Derek ; avec 20 ans de plus.

-" hum ... Hum ..."

je ne savais pas trop quoi dire ; il m'avais un peu prit au dépourvus ; fringué comme une SDF et l'acceuillant comme si il me génait alors que je suis dans sa chambre ... C'est une très mauvaise première impression.

Puis je me rapelle d'un film que j'ai vu avec derek il y à un bon moment ; j'ai vu comment ils salluaient les gens ...

je me panche en avant ;

-" veuillez m'excuser pour mon impolitesse."

Puis je me suis redréssé ; il était encore plus choqué qu'il y à 30 secondes ; bravo Cora ! tu remporte le prix de la fille la plus bizare de l'année.

il c'est mit à rire ; discrètement certe mais assez audible pour que j'entende sa clairement.

-" tu n'es pas obliger de m'acceuillir comme un roi !"

j'en ai peut être fais un peu trop ...

-" je suis désolé, je ne sais pas trop comment acceuillir les gens alors ... J'apprend."

il à hocher de la tête comme pour me dire " ok ... Passons ..."

-" Derek m'a un peu expliquer ta situation ; vous êtes amis de longue date et il t'aide à passer une mauvaise passe ; ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de te mettre dehors après le bon geste de mon fils ; reste le temps que tu veux."

cette homme est définitivement le vieux Derek ; si seulement ce mec pouvais aussi bien viellir ... Mais il ne sais pas encore que je n'ai vraiment nul part ou aller ... Je croit comprendre la stratégie de Derek. Je croit.

il est parti le sourire jusqu'au oreilles et m'a laisser la tête plein de questions.

quand va t-il partir ? qu'est-ce que Derek lui a dit ? si Derek lui a dit de choses bien précise à mon sujet ; une seule erreur pourrait m'être fatal. Pourquoi sont père est-il aussi gentil et acceuillant avec moi ? j'ai soupiré et je me suis assise sur le bord du lit ; je suis malgré tout contente.

-" Cora ? Je peut entrer ?"

-" Derek ?"

-" lui même."

-" vas-y ... C'est pas comme si j'était occuper ..."

-" j'entre."

cette air si insoucient qu'il se trimballe à longueur de journée me redonne instantanément le sourire ; c'est comme sa.

-" qu'est-ce qui à ? j'ai quelque choses sur le visage ?"

\- "non ! non juste ... Laisse tomber."

il a fermé la porte derrière lui et j'ai tapoté le lit pour lui indiquet ou s'assoir ; il est resté un moment sur le matela moilleux à me regarder et j'avoue que ça ma quelque peu déstabilisé ; c'est bien le seul capable de faire sa.

-" tu sais ... Mon père ne reste que deux jours. Il reppart lundi."

-" ho je voit ! et ... Dit moi ; j'aimerai savoir ceux que tu lui à raconté à mon sujet ; je veut tout savoir du début à la fin ; chaque détail que tu as put mentionner. C'est important."

j'ai chuchotter les deux dernière phrase ; nous ne sommes jamais assez prudent.

-" alors hum ..."

il à fronçé les sourcils et ; encore une fois ; mon sourire est apparu.

-" alors ; je lui ait dit que tu étais une vielle ami qui habite non loin d'ici ; je n'ai rien précisé sur l'endroit ou tu es senssé habitez ; donc à toi de voir s'il te pause des questions. Bref je lui ait en suite dit que tu étais une vielle amie et quau bout du compte tu es venu me voir un jour car tu avais des problèmes et que tu as dut partit de chez toi ; donc je t'ai receuillit."

-" quel genre de problèmes ?"

-" comme si ... Hum ... Je lui ait dit que tu t'étais disputer avec ton petit ami et qu'il t'avait tirer dessus."

il avait peur que je le frappe et c'est recroquevillet sur lui même ; faut dire que ma réaction ne pouvais que l'étonner.

-" c'est super !"

il c'est remi en face de moi avec un sourcil levé ; c'est quoi ces gens qui me prennent tous pour une folle ? je peut avoir ; comme tout le monde ; une part lunatique.

-" bien oui ! c'est vraiment teangible ! tu ne trouve pas ? je n'y aurait jamais penser ! tu es un géni !"

-" bon si tu le dis ..."

il à sourit à la mona lisa et m'a embrasser.

-" ton père pourrait nous voir ! nous sommes senssé être de veux amis ; et je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une trainer ! je ne veut pas que ton père se dise que ; à peine plaqué je me jette sur un vieux pote."

il à soupirer avec un air blaser ; surtout quand j'ai miticuleusement articulé sur les mots vieux et pote.

-" on peut dire que tu prends sa très au sérieux ..."

-" je ne devrais pas ?"

-" au contraire ; ce n'est que pour deux jours après tout. "

-" que deux jours."

il c'est levé et à disparu de ma vue ; est-il faché contre moi ? je ne voit pas pourquoi il le serait mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre les mecs. tout les mecs. Sans eccéption.

j'ai fermé les yeux et me suis détaché mes cheveux ; je me suis glissé sous les draps et me suis endormi sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

j'ai bien entendu Derek arrivé ; le coeur légé et un aura bien plus angélique tournait autour de lui ; rien n'a voir avec le démon de tout t'a l'heure. Je l'ai bien senti préssé ces lèvres contre les miennes dans la foullée mais je n'avait ... Comment dire ? pas envie de me réveillé et de cassé ceux qui était peut être juste un rêve.

-" tu sais Cora ... Je sais ce que tu veux à tout prix me caché ... Malgré tout j'ai finit par comprendre que ; ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle te retrouve."

il me parlais comme s'il était perssuadé que j'était inconsciente ; il se livre à moi comme si j'était déja morte.

-" alors je ... Vais passer le maximum de temps avec toi avant que ce temps ne soit écouler."

il ne sais pas que je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir aussi facilement ... je ne me laisserai pas dépérir et déprimé juste parce qu'une folle psycopathe des loups-garou m'a tiré deux fois dessus ; et qu'elle compte bien continuer jusqu'a parvenir à son but ultime ; pouvoir accroché ma tête de loup-garou au dessus de sa cheminer.

j'ai ravalé ma salive ; un gout amer m'es monté à la gorge.

-" tu sais ; si je fais attention ; il n'y a aucune raison pour que j'y laisse ma peau."

sont teint c'est éclaircit et à tenté comme il pouvais d'enregister mes paroles. Il c'est levé sans faire le moindre bruit ; sans porté un regard sur moi ; sans porté sur son visage c'est habituelle expréssion ... Il n'est pas stupide ; loin de là. je suis beaucoup trop naive pour faire attention à mes arrières ; elle finira pas m'avoir ; je le sais. Mais en attendant je ne veut pas me lamenté sur mon sors ; j'aurait eu une belle vie. Je n'aurait jamais cru mourir comme sa ; mais comme tout je me fais doucement une raison.

deux jours ; deux maleureux jours. je me suis mise à toussé sans dix-continu ; comme si j'avais quelques choses dans la gorgue. J'ai commencé à rapidement manquer d'air ; j'ai comme par instaint ratiré d'un coup violent et maladroit le bandage qui me sérait tout le ventre ; la blessure n'avais pas guérit. Il y avait une sorte de sang noir qui en sortait. l'horreur ; c'était l'horreur.

j'ai titubé en cherchant mon O2 et je suis tombé du lit la tête la première ; j'ai en suite après avoir reprit mes esprits ; rempé sur le sol en m'accrochant déséspérément sur l'odeur de Derek. je me suis arrêté juste devant la porte et j'ai toussé ; encore. Comme si mon corps luttais contre quelques choses ; je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait mit dans sa balle anti-loup mais c'était carrément radicale.

comme toujours Derek arrive toujours au bon moment ; à croire qu'il est télépathe.

-" je ..."

il c'est mit à mon niveau et à vite fais prit note de la trainé de sang noir qui c'étant du lit jusqu'a ma carcasse.

-" la balle ? "

-" ouais ... Ouais ... Je ... Croit que ..."

-" elle à dut la trempé dans un truc que vous aimez pas ?"

j'ai ensuite rapidement eu de la fièvre ; et les yeux qui commençait à partir n'importe comment ; mes yeux de loup et ceux humains se mélangait sans cèce ; je voyait trouble et la toux ne faisait que s'intensifier ; ça va que je suis une personne de nature plutot forte.

-" je croit ... Je croit que ... Qu'il faut que ... Tu me casse un ... Os ..."

-" quoi ?"

j'avais les lèvres totalement déshidraté et la sueur coulait le long de ma nuque ; je n'avais vraiment pas ; mais alors pas du tout envie de faire de longue explication ; mais je croit que le seul moyen et de déclanché le procéssur de guérison autrement, cela dit par une violente douleur.

-" écoute ... Fais ce que je te dis ok ? Je ... Vais finir ... Pas ... Crever plus tot que prévus ... Tu pige ?!"

j'ai séré les dents quand j'ai senti ces grandes mains entouré fermement mon avant bras.

-" n'hésite pas ..."

-" ho ségneur qu'est-ce que tu me fera pas faire ?"

il à prit une grande inspiration et à rassemblé tout son courage pour me faire plier le bras ; la douleur étais tellement intence que mon corps c'est focalisé sur mon bras et non sur ma bléssure ; ceux qui à permit une lente guérison.

la réponse est simple ; je connais ce genre de poison. Il agit principalement sur une zone précise de mon cerveau ; il me fais croire que je vais mourir et qu'il n'y a pas moyen de guérir. Il me fais croire que je suis une humaine en fait ; alors je fais de me faire comprendre que je peut belle et bien guérir finit par dissipé l'illusion.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux après quelques minutes d'absence ; Derek était au pied du lit la tête enfoué dans ces bras bronzé ; il respirait calmement ; je n'avais pas envie de le déranger alors je suis resté couché comme sa quelques minutes suplémentaire ; histoire de me remettre les idées en place et de me reposé.

son père est vite venu intérompre se silence bienfaiteur pour m'apporter de la morphine ; je croit. Je me demande comment Derek arrive à lui faire avaler que je suis normal ; quelqu'un de normal serait allé à l'hopital ; moi j'ai catégoriquement refusé.

Derek à gémit et est sorti de son sommeil ; aussi lentement qu'il à eu du mal à comprendre comment il est arrivé à s'endormir dans une position aussi inconfortable ; quand il c'est relevé il semblait avoir quelques peu mal au dos.

J'ai rit ; ammenant un rire collectif.

-" papa ; c'est bon ; je m'en occupe."

son cher papa à lourdement soupiré avant de me lancé un de ces regards inquiet et disparaitre de la chambre en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte.

-" il s'en vas se soir."

-" ho ! pourquoi ?"

-" rendez-vous."

-" ha ..."

Derek est quelqu'un de relativement simple à comprendre ; trop simple en fait.

-" et ... Sa ne te plait pas ?"

-" c'est pas sa ; j'ai l'habitude de ces séjours racourcit à cause de mainte raison ; mais cette fois je ne le croit pas."

il c'est assis de tout son poid sur le lit le faisant légèrement penché ; moi ; allongé à l'autre bout ; j'ai tendu le bras et cherché du bout des doigts sa main.

Elle étais enfoui sous les draps et sans son aide ; je ne l'aurait probablement pas trouvé. son coeur c'est apaisé avec mon contact ; tant mieux.

-" dit moi pourquoi tu doute maintenant !"

-" je doute parce que ; j'ai regardé son portable quand tu dormais et il y avais de nombreux appel d'une certaine Maria ; alors ..."

-" tu pense qu'il à quelqu'un ?"

-" je c'est pas. Au pire sela ne me regarde pas ..."

-" un peu comme aime ..."

il à séré ma main et sens est en suite défait pour quitter à son tour la chambre et me laissez dans ma pesante solitude ; ait-je dormit tant de temps ? Je me demande qu'elle heure il pourrait être ...

je me suis basculé pour cherché son portable ; qui était par terre enseveli sous un de ces T-Shirt ; 20h17 ; j'aurait dormit en faire plusieurs heures ... Et son père devrait bientot partir laissant Derek dans le doute.

j'ai inconsciament tendu l'oreille pour écouté le coeur de Derek ; mais au lieu de sa je l'ai ait entendu en pleine discution.

-" est-ce que tu vas vraiment à un rendez-vous ?"

-" b ... Bien sur ; tu sais ; je suis presque à chaque fois sur d'écourter mon séjour d'un ou plusieurs jours à cause de ses réunions ; tu sais bien ?"

je sens Derek s'énervé ; je ne sais pas pourquoi ; enfin si ... J'ai comprit ; j'ai même très bien comprit.

-" oui, sa je sais ; ce que je veut dire c'est, est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous professionnel ?"

-" et quel genre de rendez-vous voudrait tu que se soit ?"

-" je sais pas ; avec Maria peut-être ?"

-" que ... Tu as fouiller dans mon portable ?!"

-" et si c'était le cas ?"

j'ai senti le coeur de Derek se sérré dans sa poitrine après avoir ressus une gifle ; moi ; aussi bête que je soit ; je ne peut pas supporté que quelqu'un d'autre que moi frappe Derek ; j'ai donc bondit de mon lit et accouru maladroitement vers la zone de discution.

J'ai vu sous mes yeux Derek se reprendre une baffe ; j'ai voulu lui dire d'arrêté de lui faire mal ; j'ai même voulu crier mais ; aucun son n'a put franchir mes lèvres ; je me sentais inutiles et impuissante puisqu'a se même moment mes jambes aussi refusait de m'écouter ; je me suis écroulé sur le carelage froid sans même avoir eu le temps d'intervenir. juste avant de sombré dans une sorte de psedo-coma ; j'ai entendu claqué une dernière fois la main de son père sur sa joue ... J'ai été inutile jusqu'au bout.

-" Cora ..."

j'ai fermé les yeux après avoir put entendre Derek imploré mon nom ; j'ai l'impression qu'a chaque fois que je m'évanoui ; il a l'impression que je vais mourir. Il faut qu'il sache que je suis plus forte que sa.

Quand je me suis réveillé pour la énième fois dans se lit ; j'entendais la pluie ; cette pluie qui m'es si cher ; je sentais le vent la faire s'écraser contre les carreaux de la chambre.

-" Derek ?"

je ne le voyait pas mais, je savais qu'il était là.

-" merci de m'avoir fait à nouveau aimer la pluie."

hier j'était trop faible pour pouvoir faire ne serait-ce que 5 malheureux mètres ; aujourd'hui je me sens mieux. Je me suis levé et enfilé mes chaussons qu'on m'avait gentilement posé au pied du lit et je suis sorti en lançant juste un regard à Derek qui était à l'autre bout de la chambre assis sur une chaise en face de la fênètre.

J'ai ouvert la porte du dehors et j'ai fait un pas ; j'ai ensuite courut jusqu'au portail pour admirer la vu d'une ville triste.

si jamais un jour la pluie viendrais à disparaitre ; je disparaitrait sans doute avec elle. J'ai bêtement rit en penchant la tête en arrière ; la douce brise carassait mon visage qui se faisait en même temps mal traité par une pluie batante ; ce contraste me va à merveille.

mes vêtement devenant d'avange lourd quand Derek c'est ammené avec un de ces nombreux sweet et m'a prier pour rentré ; alors je l'ai suivit parce qu'il me faisait un peu pitier ; ce mec ; contrairement à moi n'aime pas la pluie.

il m'a aider à enlevé mes vêtements collé à ma peau ; en m'effleurant à chaque fois volontairement ; provoquant d'agréable frissons à chaqun de ces contacts.

à force de prendre du plaisir j'ai finit par grogner ; il n'a pas comprit la cause alors il à frémit et à reprit sa tache ; j'ai soupiré intérieurement en disputant sévèrement mon loup. une fois changé et rhabillé je me suis loudement avachi sur le canapé ; avec une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. Derek n'a pas tardé à me rejoindre et m'a tendrement enlacé ; devant la TV j'était concentré sur deux choses ; le coeur de monsieur et le programme. C'était tellement fatigant de m'occuper de deux choses à la fois que j'ai finit par m'endormir.

Je trouve sa étrange qu'elle ne soit pas encore venu.

-" HAAAAAA ! NON ! NON LAISSEZ MOI ! ..."

-" Ra ... Ora ... Cora !"

j'ai sursauté en tombant du canapé ; quel cauchemart. Je me suis retrouvé en sueur les idées encore flou ; mais ma respiration elle était bien trop rapide.

j'ai mit ma main sur mon front comme pour m'aidé à tout remettre dans l'odre ; déjà Derek avec sa tête orifier n'allait pas aranger les choses ...

-" j'ai ... J'ai fait un cochemart ..."

il est resté silencieu les yeux rivé sur ma bouche pour vite entendre la suite ;

-" je ... Je c'est pas très bien comment sa a commencer mais je sais qu'elle étais là ... Elle te tenais ferment et ... d'autre gens me mutilais pendant que j'assistait à ta mise à mort ; je voulais m'échaper pour te venir en aide mais ... j'avais beau me débatre ; crier ; je n'arrivais à rien. ce sentiment d'impuissance je ... J'ai ... Perdu l'habitude ... Et ... Et ..."

plus aucun mot cohérent sortait de ma bouche à se moment las ; mais de grosse larmes dérivait sur mon visage ; j'avais peur. J'ai même finit par croire que c'était la réaliter ... Ce rêve était tellement vraisemblable ...

-" sa peut arriver à tout le monde de faire se genre de rêve ... C'est humain ..."

-" je ne suis pas humaine."

j'ai stopé le flaut de larmes et me suis relevé ; j'avais besoin d'une douche.

je me suis assise dans la douche et j'ai juste laissez l'eau brulante enlevé toute crainte ; j'ai laissez cette eau brulante me faire perdre la tête quelques minutes le temps de m'évader. Quand j'ai ouvert le yeux ; j'ai regardé mes mains ; je ne sais pas pourquoi mes yeux sont resté rivé un bon moment sur mes mains ... Comme si j'atendais qu'elle me parlent.

j'ai cherché Derek partout ; je ne l'ai trouvé nul part. J'ai eu un putin de moment de grosse panique ; mon loup avait aussi peur que moi parce que malgré tout lui aussi aimait déséspérément Derek.

-" Derek ?!"

j'ai été jusqu'a cherché dans les toilettes ; dans les placarts et même sous l'évier. La pensé que c'était peut être un rêve prémoditoir me fait perdre tout mes moyens ; je me suis écroulé sur le sol froid et j'ai hurlé comme une folle dans l'espoir qu'encore une fois il me réveille de se cochemart.

Mais après sa rien ; rien apart le silence régnait autour de moi. J'était tellement térrifier ... je suis sorti pied nu et j'ai courru ; j'ai tellement courru ... Que j'ai finit par rentré au bout de plusieurs kilomètres de courses.

la nuit étais làs et Derek m'avais abandonné. J'était seul dans sa maison ; allongé sur son lit à sa place la tête enfouit profondément dans son oreillé. je n'ai pas dormit de la nuit et j'ai pascienté jusqu'a levé du soleil pour allé à sa recherche ; je le chercherais ou qu'il soit et je le trouverais.

je me suis levé du lit en abandonnant à mon tour son oreillé imprégné de sa douce odeur et je me suis dirigé vers la porte d'entre.

Mon loup m'a mise sur mes gardes ; l'odeur derrières la porte était mélangé à celle de Derek ; cette odeur ... J'ai peur ... J'ai trop peur ... J'en n'ai tremblé à ouvrir la porte et découvrir Derek les traits détendu. Mais son regard en disait long ; elle était aggripé à lui comme une bête sur sa charogne ; quelques chose clochait.

J'ai quitter Derek du regard un instant pour regardé cette nana ; elle avait un sourire radieux ; les sourcils refait et le teint clair. Malgré qu'elle soit noire ... J'ai pas eu le temps de rire ; elle semblait attendre quelques choses de ma part ... Enfin je pense.

-" alors tu ..."

-" je veux que tu vienne sagement avec moi si tu ne veut pas être attaché à la laisse ma jolie louve."

-" sinon quoi ?!"

j'ai croisé les doigts et eu un légé humour dans mes propos ... Grosse erreur.

-" sinon je le tue."

le coeur de Derek c'est accéléré montrant qu'elle ne plaisantais pas ... Que doit-je faire ?

-" et si je décide de t'accompagnez ... Qu'est-ce qui se passera pour moi ?"

-" tu subira mainte et mainte expérience jusqu'a ce que mort sans suive ma belle. Ainsi à été écrit la suite de ta misérable vie de métamorphe !"

Cette Mélissa ... mon loup ainsi que moi même voulions si possible lui arraché la gorge mais le risque est trop grand ... Derek.

-" Alors je viens."

Derek me supliait du regard de ne pas la suivre mais ; ma vie n'équivaut pas a la sienne. C'est une bonne personne ; moi ; je devais de toute façon finir comme sa.

-" bien."

elle à rit et jeté Derek devant elle pour m'attraché les mains.

-" je ne vais pas ..."

elle c'est retourné vers Derek et d'un mouvement à déguéné son arme et à tiré à trois reprises sur lui ; mon coeur c'est arrêté quand j'ai vu du sang giclé de sa bouche ; il c'est écrasé par terre et moi ... Moi ... J'était tellement choque que je n'ai même pas put bouger. Elle est revenu vers moi et m'a poussé dans le dos pour la suivre. Je n'ai pas dit un mot. Derek allais me réveillé.

je me suis rapellé d'une vielle choses qu'un jour quelqu'un m'a raconté ; dans nos rêve nous avons plus de doigts. j'ai baissé lentement la tête pour constaté que j'avais 10 doigts. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

J'ai libéré sans rien controlé mon loup et j'ai surprit cette Mélissa ; avant de lui arraché la gorge avec mes dents ; cette ... Elle à ... Tuer Derek ...

j'ai laissé son corps gisé dans sa propre flaque de sang et j'ai accouru en pleurant vers Derek qui ne bougeait plus ; son coeur battait si faiblement que je peinait à l'entendre ; il se battait pour survivre.

je me suis littéralement jeté sur lui, je l'ai retourné et j'ai maintenu sa tête sur mes jambes. Sa bouche était recouverte de sang ; son teint était clair comme ... Un cadavre ... Je ne savais pas comment le sauvé ; il allais mourir si je n'agissait pas ...

La morsure. C'est le seul moyen.

j'ai découvert son épaule et je l'ai prévenu que sa allais faire un peu mal. Quand mes crocs était près à lui transpercé sa chair ; sa main m'a empêché d'aller plus loin. J'ai tourné mes yeux flouté par les larmes vers son visage.

-" n ... Non ... Ne fais ... Pas sa ... Je ... J'ai été ... Heureux de pouvoir ... être ... Avec toi mais ... Laisse moi ... Mourir di ... Di ... Dignement ..."

Quand il a fermé les yeux une larme c'est échapée et c'est écrasé sur ma cuisse ; je n'entendais plus son coeur ; silence radio ; plus rien.

Quand j'ai réalisé que celui que j'aimait était réellement mort j'ai pardu les pédale ; j'ai hurlé ; hurlé à en perdre la voix ; j'ai pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et même plus ... J'ai simplement disposé son corps sous ces draps et j'ai appellé une ambulance ... Lâche. J'ai été lâché.

Derek est mort par ma faute.

J'aimait sincèrement Cora ; j'ai toujours été de nature timide et je n'ai pas une grande personnalité alors j'admirais cette fille. Un vrai bout d'entrein. J'ai été heureux de pouvoir la sauvé plus d'une fois ; j'ai eu la chance d'avoir été avec elle dans ces moments de rire et dans ces moments de pleurs et de peine ; j'ai fait une merveilleuse connaissance ; le genre de personne que l'on rencontre qu'une fois sans sa vie. J'aurait aimé lui dire que je l'aimait ; au moins une fois ... Mais le temps en n'a décidé autrement. Je voulais qu'elle sache que j'était près à mourir pour elle et que je suis heureux qu'elle survive ... Sans moi c'est vrai mais elle rencontrera tellement de gens sympa que je ne me fais pas de soucis pour elle.

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2 : le garage chez pèpète

c'était étrange dès le début, cette façon dont il prenait soin de sa voiture. Cette manière si délicate, si précise, si exigeante ... l'importance qu'il donnait à sa voiture était étrange, voir malsaine.

Lui, sans doute ne s'en rendait-il pas compte. Cela devait être normal, vital. Sinon quoi ? il angoissait. Pour lui Bumblebee complétait sa vie, sans lui, il savais qu'il n'irait nul part, hormis à sa propre fin, à sa destruction. Non, il ne préférait pas y pensée, après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Bee le quitte.

Non Bee n'est pas partit, il n'a pas faillit à sa promesse, c'est lui, Sam, qui est partit. C'est Sam qui c'est désisté, qui l'a abandonné, qui l'a laissé pour compte avec un gout amer dans la bouche certes, mais il l'a fait quand même. Sam aurait tout fait pour son avenir, pour son propre bien. Il savais que ceux qu'il venait de faire n'était pas mal, que dans un sens, Bee comprendrait. Qu'il acceptera.

Il rassembla ces dernières affaires, les mirent en désordre dans un vulgaire carton et, chargea avec l'aide précieuse de son père et de sa mère, dans la voiture. Et qu'elle voiture ! une Chevrolet, oui, mais pas Bee. Une Chevrolet Cruze, gentiment prêté par son père, juste le temps qu'il ait assez d'argent pour s'acheté sa propre caisse. Pourquoi pas Bumblebee ? parce qu'il ne voulais pas la prendre, sa cher et tendre voiture devra resté dans le garage de papa et maman. C'était comme ça.

Sam avait décroché un job dans un garage pouilleux, dans une ville pouilleuse, au bord d'une route pouilleuse. Le patron aussi devait l'être mais, ça, il ne préférait pas savoir ! Voilà pourquoi il ne voulais pas que Bee vienne, il serait mal traité. C'était une sorte d'obsession, Bee avait beau être une machine de guerre jamais ménagé et plutôt à la tête dure, Sam ne voulais plus qu'un grain de poussière se pose sur ça carrosserie jaune et noire. Il était trop beau pour ça. Il n'avait plus besoin d'être cassé, démonté, fracassé, sachant qu'il était le seul autobots encore sur terre. Tous, ils étaient tous partient. Donc conclusion, pour Sam Bumblebee était corps et âme à lui.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et avant de partit, voulait conduire une dernière fois sa Camaro.

-" Je reviens !" dit-il d'un ton maussade.

Pas besoin d'explication, Judy et Ron avaient tout deux comprit ceux qu'allais faire Sam.

il trottina jusqu'au garage, ou les clés était déjà sur le contact, et a peine la porte franchi, le moteur vrombissait déjà. Bee l'attendait visiblement. Ce bruit allait lui manqué ça oui, d'ailleurs, tout lui manquerait ! ce volant, ces jantes, ces sièges, absolument tout.

Il ouvrit la porte du garage pour laissé la berline sortit au grand air, et lui, resta 5 minutes à fixé un point imaginaire. il se frotta le derrière de la tête, soupira bruyamment et se résigna pour une fois aux pensées noires d'entrés dans sa tête.

-" Sam ! Sam ! Ta voiture s'impatiente !" sa mère n'aimait pas trop Bee, parce qu'elle était contre sa 'nature', sa n'allais pas dans ses principes mais elle si faisait. Bee klaxonna, mit au plus fort la fréquence radio la plus horrible et commençait à en avoir marre.

-" voilà !"

il eu un sourire affiché sur son visage un bref instant, puis sortit du garage en marchant vers sa voiture, déjà fumante. il s'assis et faisa glissé ces mains sur le volant, avant de faire un clin d'oeil à son père, resté planté devant sa Cruze.

-" éh bien Bee ... Après ça je n'aurait que mes yeux pour pleurée."

il boucla sa ceinture de sécurité et lâcha le volant, laissant les commandes a sa Camaro.

-" c'est toi qui gère !"

mais Bee ne répondais de rien, faisait-il la sourde oreille ? Sam se gratta le coin de l'oeil et tapota le volant du bout des doigts. C'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il serait à cette place ...Parce que d'après lui, Bee avait beau l'air de rien, il finirait par partir d'agacement. Et ce jour las, Sam comprendra. Il comprendra parce que ce n'est pas une vie d'attendre dans un garage seul ... Cette voiture avait besoin de sentir le macadam brûlé sous ces roues. de sentir le soleil tapé contre son pare brise et de sentir le vent sifflé sur le pare-choc. C'était donc assurément la dernière fois qu'il avait l'occasion de conduire. Après cette douloureuse révélation, il prit fermement entre ces mains le volant, embraya, et partit. a toute vitesse, le moteur ronronna et ils aimaient ça, autant l'un que l'autre. Pas un bruit dans l'habitacle, on pourrait presque croire à une simple balade entre un jeune homme et sa voiture, si il n'y avait pas l'écusson des autobots de gravé en pleins milieu du volant.

-" tu devrais peut être les retrouvés."

des bruits mécaniques retentissais, puis, plus rien. Des protestations de sa part, ni plus ni moins.

-" je dis ça sérieusement Bee."

il raté le passage de vitesse, et la Camaro en subissait les frais. Qui pouvais croire qu'un jour une voiture ressentirais de la douleur ? Enfin c'était pas vraiment ça non plus, Bee n'avais pas mal. Juste une légère gêne.

-" Je ... vous prierait colonel ... jamais je ferais une tel chose ! ... Sofia, je te promet, j'en fait le serment, de ne jamais te quitté."

la radio ... Heureusement qu'elle fonctionne.

-" Merci Bee."

il devait se résigné d'allé plus loin, le temps pressait et il était incapable de dire combien de temps il avait passé au volant de sa voiture, il risquait déjà de se faire chambré en rentrant alors, c'est à contre cœur qu'il tourna le volent et prit la route dans l'autre sens. Et c'est alors que, en passant le long d'une foret, que Bee condamna la voiture, et sans en demandé l'avis à Sam, reprit les commandes. Il dévia la route et s'enfonça dans la foret en suivant une route de terre très peu parcourut, les secousses donna mal au cœur à Sam et il commençait aussi à s'inquiété des intentions de sa voiture robot.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bee ?!"

Il accéléra encore et pilla à quelques centimètres d'une vielle barrière en bois délimitant la fin de la foret et le début d'une grande clairière, avec en son centre, une vielle maisonnette.

La camaro maintenant recouverte de poussière expulsa Sam violemment et celui-ci vit sa voiture partit sans lui, il fila assez loin et se transforma dans un brouha mécanique.

-" Ça t'a énervée ceux que je t'ai dit c'est ça ?! mais j'ai pas le choix ! on parle de mon avenir las Bee !" dit-il à bout de souffle et reprit de plus belle voulant à tout prix justifié son choix.

-" écoute, croit pas que faire ça sa m'enchante ok ? T'es pas la seule victime ici !..."

-" Bumblebee n'est pas une victime."

parfois, il retrouvais sa voix, un court instant mais ça arrivait souvent dans les moments utiles, comme par hasard.

-"non ! bien sur que non ! mais je voulais dire que nous sommes dans le même cas toi et moi !"

Bee s'approcha dangereusement de Sam mais celui-ci ne recula pas.

-" je sais ceux que tu pense ! que je t'abandonne ? que je te laisse à la merci de je ne sais qui ? mais oui tu as raison ! seulement ceux n'est pas de plein gré ! pense à sa ! moi, ceux que je veut, c'est un jour que l'on se retrouve tu vois. Mais pour le moment c'est juste pas possible Bee !"

-" Je comprend."

-" non ça a pas l'air ! bon sang t'es un robot ! tu peux allé ou bon te semble je ... Je sais pas moi c'est pas croyable que tu sois encore là et ..."

en voyant l'expression de Bee il venait de se rendre compte de la boulette qu'il venait de dire, la belle grosse boulette le fit rentré a pied chez lui, la nuit était tombé et il risquait de se prendre une branlé par ces parents. Bee venait de foutre le camps, lui devait déjà être arrivé à son lieu de travaille mais au lieu de ça il était las, assis au bout de la table, la tête vide et les oreilles embrouillés par des paroles incessante lui disant qu'il n'était pas responsable Ect ... Ect ...

-" je partirait à l'aube ..."

-" ... Et ou est Bumblebee ?"

il leva les yeux vers le visage rouge de son père.

-" il a foutu le camps. Je suis rentré à pied."

il se claqua ces joues rouge et laissa le méchant rôle à Judy, lui n'était pas doué pour engueulé son fils.

mais même sa mère, d'habitude suréxité, se contenta de le regardé et de tourné les talons, un air démoralisé. Sam alla se couché, et au matin, à 5h58, démarra la Chevrolet de son père. il avait juste laissé un mot sur la table espérant que ces parents le trouve ; cette lettre disant juste de ne pas s'inquiété si la voiture n'est plus las, qu'il est juste partit.


End file.
